I Want Out
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Sometimes life doesn’t hand you sugar all the way through; Troy and Gabriella have learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, they must be there for each other, because some people would give anything to see them hurt. Troyella. -NEW SUMMARY!
1. Worst Decision

**AN: There's a bit of coarse language in the first chapter.**

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella's POV

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella, would you make me the happiest guy in the world, and marry me?" he asked._

"_Yes," I whispered tearfully._

_End Flashback_

That was the worst decision of my life. If I had known what I was getting myself into, I would've said no. In fact, I wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. What did I do to deserve this? Nothing I can think of. Or, maybe … Is this a punishment for stealing 'Sharpay's musical'? No, I don't think so. Besides, Sharpay forgave me, we're really good friends now.

Oh, God! How I wish it would end. But I can't do anything to stop it. He threatens me daily:

'Don't tell, or you'll be sorry!'

And:

'You shitty slut, get over here and fuck me.'

What am I supposed to do? I try to be good, I really do. I give him _his_ meals, I clean _his _house, and I give him sex almost daily.

It just doesn't seem right. But nothing is right anymore. Not since me and Troy broke up. Even though we both agreed it was for the best and it was a mutual decision, I still had feelings for him.

And I couldn't help but think, maybe he felt the same; He was young, athletic, reasonably smart, and totally drop-dead gorgeous. He had girls hanging all over him. You would think he had a girlfriend, right? Wrong! He was completely single. He has been since the day we broke up.

Oh, well. Too late. I'm engaged to the perfect man – at least that's what everyone else tells me. They think he's perfect. But they don't know what I live with everyday. What he puts me through. What our relationship is like away from the outside world. What happens within the walls of _his_ house.

Because every time we go out, he treats me wonderfully. He pulls out my chair when we sit down, he kisses my nose and forehead, he uses little endearing names for me (which I _hate_ coming from him, I always have to stop myself from puking.)

And I know when we get home; it's going to go back to the way it was before; instead of being called 'Sweetie' or 'Pumpkin', I'll be known as 'Bitch' or 'Whore'. And terrorizing abuse will follow that along with some rough sex.

I could kill myself. No, then he would just go after another helpless girl. That's me, caring for every person out there.

He does go out every night though. He goes and hooks up with women that he actually cares about. He doesn't know I know, of course. But I'm not as stupid as him; I can put the pieces together. Late night phone calls and unusual visits at the door (which I'm not allowed to answer the door unless he says). And then when he goes to the bar and doesn't come home until at least noon the next day. I don't dare mention that though, I'd probably get myself killed.

The only thing he really wants is kids. But, hey! As I said before, I'm not stupid. I'm not giving him more bodies to through around the house; he causes my body enough damage, thank you very much.

So we have sex regularly – he enjoys watching me wince in pain. He gives me no pleasure. He gets it all. He thinks something is wrong with me because I'm not getting pregnant. However, what he doesn't know is that I'm taking birth control pills. I'm not taking a chance of getting pregnant. When I have children, I want to know that my kids will be safe and I won't have to worry about them 24/7 because there's a potential murderer in the house, but most of all I want it to be with someone I truly and unconditionally love. And as you can see; Eric fits into none of those categories.

I just want to run. I want to run and never stop. Maybe then I can get away from the pain he evokes on me – physical, sexual, and emotional.

So, for now, I just wait. Waiting for what? I don't actually know. Waiting for … A miracle? Yeah, maybe. I want someone to save me. Like that will ever happen.

But, you want to know what I want above all else? There is something. But I know I can't have it.

I want love. And the kind of love I'm looking for can only come from one person.

And that person is Troy.

Troy Bolton.

**AN: Okay, so this is the first chapter. I'm not sure about this story. Does it sound like it will be good? I know there was a bit of language in here, but I just needed to get her feelings across. The whole story won't be like that (unless you want it to be like that, I guess.) But it's up to you guys. If you want me to continue the story, you should probably review. Thanxx.**


	2. A Different Kind

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella jumped up at the sound of the door being thrown open. She looked towards the front door, and cringed when she saw her fiancée stomping toward her.

"Did you buy me more beer?" He roared.

"Um, yeah. I'll go get it for you," she squeaked as she jumped out of her seat in front of the TV, and literally ran to the kitchen and got a can of beer. She only bought the cans now, because the last time she bought the glass bottles – he had finished the beer and then had thrown the bottle at her head. She didn't want to take a chance like that again. **  
**

She raced back to him and handed him the can, he opened it and took a huge gulp, but immediately spit it back out onto the floor.

"This is disgusting!! I told you to buy the other kind!" he shouted and she shrank back against the wall. "Go back out and get more. And make sure it's the _right_ kind this time – or you'll be very, _very_ sorry. Got it?!"

"Yes, Eric."

"Good, now go!"

She dashed toward the door, grabbed her purse, her keys and bolted out the door. She got into her car, put the key into the ignition, and drove down the slightly slanted driveway and out onto the road.

She arrived at the liquor store a short while, picked up the beer and skidded to a halt by the cashier. She handed the cashier the money and hurried out of the shop. She was just about out of the store, when she ran into someone with bright blue eyes.

"Whoa! Gabi, what's the – what happened to your cheek?"

Oh crap! That was where Eric hit her this morning. "Oh, you know. Just me being clumsy," she lied.

"Oh, okay," it didn't look as though he believed her. "Anyway, what's the big rush? Oh, don't tell me, there's a sail at the mall, right?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I just came here to, you know, get a drink…"

"Mhmm. Gabi – you don't drink beer," Troy said with one eyebrow raised.

"Right. Well, it's for Eric, you know. He just got home from work and it was a rough day so I came here to get this and I hope it'll make him feel better…" She was rambling. She only rambled when she was nervous, and Troy knew that. They had dated for 2 years, he knew almost everything about her, and of course he would know her nervous habits.

"Right, well, I'll let you get home then. I wouldn't want Eric to get worried about you."

As soon as he said 'Eric' and 'worried' she took off. Those two words should never be in the same sentence. Whenever Eric _was_ 'worried' about her, it meant she wasn't where she was supposed to be, and that meant Eric had another reason to beat her up.

"So you don't know _anything_? She hasn't said anything around you. Even a slight little hint?"

"No. Troy, I already told you; she hasn't mentioned anything. But, I'm a little worried about her too. We went shopping the other day, and she refused to let us see her in her new dress. But, I did get a glimpse and she's covered in bruises. She tries to hide it, but they're on her arms and her back –"

"Yeah, she has a new one now too; on her cheek," Troy interrupted.

"Hmm, well, I'll ask her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Taylor."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye," Troy sighed as he hung up: _what on Earth was going on with Gabriella?_

_Thud!_

Gabriella whimpered as she slid off the wall and onto the floor. "Eric, please stop. I promise; I'll never be late again."

"What were you doing out there?! Oh, I know! Sleeping with other men – you're such a worthless slut. Am I not good enough for you, or something?!"

"No, I swear. I would never –"

She was cut off by Eric kicking her in the stomach.

"Go upstairs. Put on that outfit I bought you the other day. Wait for me to get up there; I want a _really _good time tonight. No complaining from you. Understood?"

"Yes," she said.

Gabriella got up and walked up the stairs with much difficulty. She went into their room and looked in the closet. There it was – it had never been worn. She took it off the hanger and looked at it with disgust. She usually didn't mind lingerie, but this was a different case – it was the skimpiest thing she had ever seen. She might as well have not worn anything. But, of course, Eric liked her to give him a 'fashion show' before taking him inside her.

She put it on and lay down on the bed. She could hear him coming up the stairs and quickly got ready for the torture that was about to come.

He walked through the door and smiled; "Now this is more like it." He stood there. It was almost like he was waiting for something.

She stood up, knowing what he wanted. She strutted towards him and he pulled her the rest of the way.

That was it. He would have his way with her again. Like every other time they did this. She couldn't stop it. He was too strong.

But, even though she knew what was about to come, she didn't think about the pain he was inflicting upon her. All she thought about was what it would be like to really be loved. To know what love _really _felt like. Love wasn't this. She had only felt _real _love once.

And that was with Troy.

**AN: Well, that's the second chapter. Is it okay? I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't find a way. I think the next chapter will be about the girls' trip to the mall. **

**Should Gabriella tell Taylor? Or someone else? Should the girls' see Eric doing something to her? I can pick, but you're reading it, so you have a say. Thanxx.**


	3. Mall Madness

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

"Wake up and cook me breakfast!"

Gabriella groaned and rolled over in her bed.

"I said: GET UP!!"

She shot out of bed like she had just been bitten and bolted down the stairs as quickly as she could. After almost falling down the stairs, she made it to the kitchen where she saw Eric, fuming.

"What took you so fucking long?"

"I- I'm s- s- sorry," Gabriella stuttered.

"Well, you should be. Now make me breakfast. And it had better be fucking good. Or else," Eric threatened.

"Okay."

She hurried to the other side of the kitchen and busied herself with getting the bacon and eggs into the pans. "Would you like toast?"

"Yes," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes and went to the cupboard, took two pieces of bread out, and placed them in the toaster.

"Would you like orange or apple juice?"

"Orange. I'm going to the living room to watch TV, bring me my breakfast when you're done. And you had better be done soon."

Eric left the kitchen and Gabriella slid the eggs onto the plate, placed the toast beside them and then scooped up the bacon with the flipper and put that onto the plate. Setting the plate onto a tray, she picked up his glass of juice and grabbed a napkin from the pantry. After arranging everything perfectly on the tray, she picked it up and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She walked over to Eric and handed him the tray. She sat down next to him as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth a very noisily slurped his orange juice. When he had finished, she was about to get up, when he put a hand on her upper thigh, "Stay right here. I believe you still have something to give me…"

She knew what he was implying, but she didn't want to start off the day with a bunch of rough sex that would have her aching for the next week or so. So, instead, she tried changing the subject.

"Uh, Eric, I was wondering; could I maybe go out shopping today, with Taylor?" Gabriella questioned hopefully.

"Now, why would I let you go out? I can think of a much better way to spend my day," he had started getting closer; he started to bite on her neck rather hard; leaving red marks where he had been.

She obviously knew what he was after. That was what he was after all the time now. But she wasn't. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind, which he might possibly fall for.

"Well, I don't have anything sexy to wear for you tonight. You know; when we do have sex. And I really wanted to look good tonight," she whispered very seductively in his ear.

He appeared to be out of breath. She knew he liked the way she looked in lingerie.

His hand had stayed still throughout the conversation. However, her hand was traveling upwards along his leg. She, wanting to make him believe her, slid her hand up his leg, just high enough to get a reaction from him, but not too far for her to be totally disgusted. The only time he was 'nice' to her, was when she appeared to be aroused – or trying to get him aroused without his 'consent'.

"Oh, baby."

_Right, she knew for a fact she wasn't his baby. He just wanted the sex. Psht! Ha! He was dumb._

"Fine, I'll let you go. But, if I let you go, you have to follow **my** rules."

_Ah, she knew it! Rules, rules, rules; just for her to out, there was __**always **__rules._

Keeping up her act, she whispered in his ear, while coming to straddle him: "What might those rules be?"

"Get some _very _sexy lingerie for tonight. And be home by 3."

"Mmkay," she replied huskily while sliding off him carefully.

She grabbed the tray and made her way into the kitchen. After depositing the dishes into the dishwasher, she skipped upstairs.

Gabriella's POV

_Yes! I get to go for lunch with Taylor! And then shopping!! I'm so excited. Of course, when I get home, I have to deal with Eric's sex. But, I'll get through it._

End Gabriella's POV

She brushed her teeth, had a shower, applied her makeup, got dressed and hurried downstairs. She had fifteen minutes until Taylor arrived.

"So, what can I get you two?" the waitress asked politely.

"Uh, I think I'll have the Caesar Salad with some iced tea. Thanks."

"And you?"

"The same please." Taylor replied.

The waitress left, leaving Taylor and Gabriella sitting on the patio of Earls. **(AN: Don't own.)**

"So, Gabi, what's new? How're you and Eric doing?"

"Nothing, really. We're doing okay. What about you? Has Chad proposed yet?"

"Sadly, no. I mean, we've been dating since forever, and he still hasn't got the guts. I think he knows I would say yes if he asked him. I just don't understand men."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, I agree with you."

They finished there meal, talking about anything and everything. Even though they had only seen each other two weeks ago, they discussed a lot. Afterward, they headed to the mall.

"So, where were you planning to go?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella wondered how she could bring up lingerie.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to Victoria's Secret." **(AN: Don't own.)**

"Okay."

Gabriella was in the change rooms, trying to pick out something really sexy. Not that she really cared what he thought she looked like, but if she didn't get the perfect thing – it would all go downhill.

"Gabriella, are you ready yet? It's almost three!" Taylor questioned impatiently.

Gabriella's heart stopped. _Almost three? She still had to pay, get home, and then put her stuff away._

"What?" she croaked as she stepped out of the fitting room.

"I said: Are –" Taylor suddenly stopped. She looked at her friend. "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella had turned ghost white. She was trembling under her friends gaze and looked like she was about to faint.

"I n- need to go h- h- home, Taylor."

"Why?"

"B- because, I just do. Eric said he wanted me home at 3," said Gabriella as they left the store.

"And that has you worried like this?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not worried. I just like being home on time."

"Right; and that's why you look like you've seen a ghost," Taylor scoffed as Gabriella looked at her friend. "Let's play the 'what if' game, Gabi. What if you **were **late, what would he do to you?"

Gabriella, if possible, paled even more, "I- he would-"

She was interrupted, however, not by Taylor, but by two people coming towards them, one of them sporting a huge afro, "Hey Gabi! I haven't seen you for a while. Hi Taylor," he said while giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, hey Chad," Gabriella looked immensely relieved that Chad showed up, which Taylor noticed. And she wasn't going to stop there. Chad and Zeke there or not, she was going to get some information out of Gabriella.

"So, Gabriella what's wrong? Seriously," Taylor asked.

"You know what? I have to go; I'll see you guys later. Bye," Gabriella tried to walk away, but was suddenly grabbed by the arm and jerked back by Taylor. Taylor had grabbed the place right where Eric had punched her yesterday, before they had gotten into bed.

Gabriella winced visibly, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor, Zeke, or even Chad, all of whom were watching.

"Gabriella, what's on your arm?" Zeke asked with concern evident on his young face.

"Uh, nothing. Listen, I really have to go, so-"

"No! You're not going anywhere! Tell us what's on your arm or I'll make Chad lift up your sleeve and show us," Taylor said.

Gabriella stood there, not moving. She couldn't show them here. Nor anywhere else. Eric had told her never to let anyone see. If he found out about this…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Taylor's demanding voice again, "Chad, pull up her sleeve!"

Chad did as he was told. Stepping over to her, he carefully lifted up her sleeve to her elbow. But, it was far enough so that they could see the huge purple bruise that had formed on her arm.

"Gabriella … who did this?" Chad asked slowly.

She couldn't speak. Fear was slowly taking over her body. If they found out how she really got the bruises, her life would be over forever.

So, instead of answering, she panicked. She quickly snatched her arm away from Chad's grasp and ran. But soon she heard heavy footsteps behind her and knew they were coming after her, but she kept running. Out of the mall, down the street, she didn't have her car there – Taylor drove. So she would have to run all the way home.

But, what she didn't notice is that while she was running, there was a tree root that was stuck up slightly.

_Crash!_

And she was on the ground. Just like that, with Chad, Zeke, and Taylor stopping around her.

And that was when Gabriella realized she couldn't take it anymore; the constant beatings and no one to talk to. She just wanted someone to be there for her. And that person would only come if she told them about her life inside closed doors.

So, she cried. She felt Taylor come down beside her and hug her closely to her. But it didn't feel right. Only one person could make her feel completely safe.

And that person was Troy.

But she couldn't tell him. They had broken up. What did she expect him to do? Come and be her night in shining armor? No, she wouldn't tell Troy.

Gabriella's POV

I was, once again, interrupted from my thoughts by Taylor, who was trying to calm me down. Chad and Zeke were crouched down now, looking at me with sympathetic faces. Even they didn't know what was going on and they still were sad for me.

Then Taylor spoke, "Is it Eric?"

I just sobbed harder, which I suppose they all took as a yes, because Chad jumped up and was explaining the perfect plan to kill him and not get caught, Zeke was rubbing my shoulder and promising to make my favourite chocolate chip cookies, while Taylor just sat with me, but I could feel that she was shaking with anger.

After a while, when I had started to calm down a bit, she said again, "Are you going to tell Troy?"

They all looked at me expectantly.

End Gabriella's POV

"No," she said plainly.

"What? Why not?"

"He has enough stuff to deal with. I don't want him to feel obligated to helping me. I don't want to be a burden."

"You know he wouldn't feel that way. He loves you, Gabriella," Zeke said.

"And I know you love him," Taylor stated.

"Whatever. I'm not telling him. I'm going back to Eric. As long as I behave, I'll be fine. If ever there comes a time when I really need Troy, I'll call him. But, I don't right now, and he doesn't need me either-"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. He **does** need you. You put him through so much pain when you announced your engagement to that creep," Chad interrupted.

"Fine, maybe he does need me. But, I don't need him. And, as I said before, when I need him, I'll call, but right now, I'm fine."

And with that, Gabriella stood up, dusted off her pants and walked away, leaving behind three very worried friends.

And she thought she was right, she didn't need him. And he didn't need her, no matter what anyone said. Troy would move on, and so would she. She would be fine as long as she did what she was told. Everything would be okay.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

She needed him; she just didn't want to admit it.

**AN: Hello there fellow readers lol. **

**When do you think Troy should find out? And how should he find out? Should someone tell him? Should he see something? Should Gabriella go to him for help? I think I know what I'm going to do, but if I get a better idea from the reviews, I'll change. **

**Thanxx for all the great reviews last time!**

**I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but hopefully more often like every 1 to 3 days. So check back regularly and post reviews so I know people are still interested in the story. Thanxx again.**


	4. Chit Chat

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella closed the door behind her carefully and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't home yet; even though she was late. What a relief. She practically ran upstairs, put on her new lingerie and put clothes over top of it, that way if he wanted her as soon as he got home, she could be there, and not make him angry. _Again._

Three hours later, a car door was heard slamming on the driveway, while heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

_Eric. _She sighed as she got up and through off her clothes. She knew he would want her after such a long wait so she might as well be ready for him.

The door was thrown open as Eric yelled into the darkness, "Gabriella!"

She thought she should make her presence known, so she came out of the shadows and sauntered over to him, her hips swaying while she walked _very _seductively up to him. His eyes widened at her outfit.

**(AN: I have absolutely no idea what it should look like, and I haven't seen that much lingerie in my 14 years, so, use your imagination … If you want to lol)**

"Hey," she whispered as she pulled him up the stairs with her.

He couldn't find a way to reply.

"Come with me, Eric."

And all of a sudden, his wide-eyed expression turned into a look of pure fury.

"How dare you tell me what to do?! 'Come with me Eric.' I'm the one giving _you _orders. Don't you ever talk to me like that again, or you won't know what hit you!!" And with that, he slapped her across the face and she stumbled down the stairs.

She looked up and saw Eric towering over her, "Do you understand me?!" he roared as he kicked her in the stomach.

She gasped for air and fought the tears that she knew would come whether she tried to stop them or not.

"I said: Do you understand me, you worthless whore?!"

"Y- yes," she replied through her tears.

"I don't think you do. Get up!"

Unfortunately, Gabriella took too long, so he grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her to her feet and held her there by her chin.

"When I say get up, I mean get up. And you do it immediately! Get out of my sight! Go upstairs and I don't want to see you down here until tomorrow morning!"

He stomped off into the living room and she heard him flick the TV on, she slowly climbed up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" Troy said into the phone. "Did anything … interesting happen?"

"Uh, no. I have to go, I hear Chad calling. Bye!" Taylor said hurriedly.

She through the phone onto the table and scampered away as if the phone might bite her if she stayed there too long.

No matter how much danger Gabriella might be in, she couldn't tell Troy. She couldn't betray Gabriella's trust like that. Either Troy would figure it out, or he would not.

Taylor sighed; this was going to be a _long _day.

Troy would want to know what was going on and he wouldn't give up. Not only that, she had just said Chad was calling her, but Chad was on his way to Troy's house.

_Oh, brother. What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

"Hey man, what did you need from Taylor?" Troy asked as Chad stepped into his house.

"What do you mean, what did I need from Taylor? I haven't talked to Taylor since…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention what had happened yesterday when he had seen Taylor and Gabriella at the mall.

"I just called her and she said that you were calling her."

"But I wasn't even at her house, why would I call her?" Chad questioned confusedly.

"What are you talking about? She said that she heard you calling her."

Then Chad mentally kicked himself. It all made sense now. Taylor had told him that Troy suspected something. Troy must have questioned her about it, and because she was such an awful liar, she had to make something up. So he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind – which being Chad, wasn't a very smart thing.

"Oh, yeah! I was calling her, but then I hung up 'cause I thought she wasn't going to answer. But I'll call her back. She might need my help if Gabi called."

"Why would she need your help if Gabi called?"

Chad then realized his mistake. "Uh, 'cause Gabi might need help with … dinner?" he said it as more of a question than an answer, and Troy knew it.

"Chad, what does Gabriella need help with?"

Chad looked at his friend and stuck with his somewhat stupid story, "I told you: She might need help with dinner, which reminds me, I'm hungry – what kind of pizza do you want, I'll order."

"Chad! Stop changing the subject! Something's obviously wrong with Gabi, and you and Taylor know, so tell me."

Chad knew he shouldn't tell Troy, but what was he supposed to do? They had been best friends since kindergarten, Troy would know if he was lying.

"You– I– She told us not to tell you."

Troy, a little hurt by this last statement, demanded, "Tell me about what?"

"Troy, I really need to go. Taylor's probably worried about me. And I need to check up on … things."

Troy was losing patience, he knew something was definitely wrong with Gabriella, and now Chad was making it sound as though she didn't want to tell him.

_What was it? What was so bad that she couldn't tell him about? Was she pregnant? Did it have something to do with him? Was it about her engagement? Did Eric do something to her?_

And then it hit him. The bruises, the cuts, the stupid excuses, and the weird conversations … How could he have been so stupid?!

"Is Eric abusing her?" Troy asked his friend, already knowing the answer.

Chad went wide-eyed at Troy's last remark. He knew. And it was basically all Chad's fault for letting it slip.

Just by the expression on Chad's face, Troy knew the answer and was on his way out the door when he heard Chad's voice.

"She didn't want you to know, Troy," Chad said as Troy turned to face him. "She doesn't think you like her."

"How can she think that? I'm her best friend and she's mine – how could I not like her?"

"Not that kind of like – the _love_ like. She doesn't want to be a burden to you. When she told us, she was having a big emotional breakdown. But, when we mentioned you, she totally flipped out at us and started telling us how you have enough things on your mind and she didn't need you to be there for her."

"_We?_ What do you mean, we? Who else knows?"

Chad sighed; Troy was not going to be happy.

"Taylor, Zeke, and me; we found out when they went to the mall. Zeke and I ran into them and she seemed really nervous about being late…" and he proceeded to tell Troy the story.

"And you let her go home to that idiot?!" Troy raised his voice slightly, astounded that they could be that stupid; Taylor was there with them for Heaven's sake! She shouldn't have let her go home.

"Well, we wanted her to come here, and go to you because we knew you would protect her and make her feel right again. But, she wouldn't listen to us, and then she just left," Chad explained.

"I have to go get her. I don't care if she wants me there or not. _I need her._ And I'm not going to let some creep kill her," Troy said as he made his way out the door again, only to be stopped by Chad.

"You don't think you're going alone, do you?" Chad asked as he followed Troy out of his house and into the car.

**AN: Hello again. How is everyone this very fine morning/afternoon/evening (I have no idea when you're reading this.) Haha; I'll shut up now. Okay. So, Troy and Chad are going to Gabriella's … but, what will they find when they get there. I'm not telling you so ha! It's for me to know, and you to, well, not**

**Review please!! And thank you.**

**And as Sharpay would say…**

**Toodles.**


	5. Never Let Go

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

"She won't answer her phone!"

"How many times have you called her?"

"I don't know, like … 6, maybe…"

Chad looked at Troy, if this was any other time, he would laugh at his friend for being so worried. But, truthfully, they were both scared to death. But being Chad, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Seventh time's a charm," he stated.

Troy took his eyes off the road for a moment and glanced at Chad, who was sitting on the edge of his seat. He rolled his eyes.

They had just left Troy's house and were on their way to find Gabriella. Troy had been calling her non stop since they left, but each time, no one answered. This just made them more worried.

Gabriella whimpered as she was slammed up against the wall again.

"Eric, please stop…"

"Shut up you insufferable know-it-all. I told you not to talk back to me!"

_Smack!_

Another slap landed on her face while she was trying to get up off the floor. And then another kick into her stomach when she couldn't get up fast enough for Eric's liking.

"And you better be here when I get home, slut, or you'll wish you had never lived when I'm through with you."

Then he turned and left, leaving Gabriella in a heap on the floor. And she couldn't even cry. She didn't have enough energy. She couldn't even speak when she heard non stop pounding on the door.

Troy ran out of the car, not even bothering to shut the car door and bolted up the driveway, and started to bang on the door.

After he got no response, he started yelling.

"Gabriella?! Get to this door right now! Do you hear me? I'll break it down! I swear I will!"

No answer.

And so he backed up and slammed his body against the door. Chad was soon beside him, helping his friend.

After many yells to Gabriella telling her to open the door, numerous blows to the door, and countless swear words, they finally got through the door.

Troy looked around the room while Chad picked himself up off the floor. He had fallen on the floor along with the door when it had given away.

"Troy…"

Troy looked towards the sound, and what he saw almost made him puke…

**AN: So, what did Troy see?! You'll find out in the next chapter … JK. I'm not that mean. So, the story…**

"Gabriella," he breathed as he rushed over to her.

She was lying on the floor, her lip was busted and bleeding, and because she was wearing a tank top and a skirt, they could see all of her cuts and bruises: the old ones that were fading and the new ones that were appearing.

Troy bent down next to her and placed her head in his lap. He knew he shouldn't touch her at all incase something was broken, but he had to.

"Chad, call the police and tell them to get their asses over here _right now_," Troy tried to say it calmly so he didn't frighten Gabriella more than she already was, but his voice was dripping with anger.

Chad basically ran from the room and came back a few minutes later saying, "They're on their way."

He walked over to Troy and Gabriella, sitting down on the floor when he got there.

Minutes later, the police walked in and a paramedic looked at Gabriella. Muttering under his breath about her health as he checked her pulse and pressing against her ribs carefully.

"Well, nothing's broken, but, Ms. Montez, I need you to tell me how long this has been going on for."

Troy and Chad looked at Gabriella, they were also wondering how long she had been abused. Gabriella noticed this, and was almost ashamed to say, she knew they would be disappointed that she didn't come to them earlier for help.

"Since we got engaged," she whispered.

"And how long have you been engaged?"

Troy knew of course and he started shaking with anger all over again. How could he have let this happen?! He should have realized something was wrong! He was her best friend, if he didn't know when something was wrong then who did?

"About 6 and a half months."

"And you never said anything?" Chad asked incredulously.

Gabriella found it hard to answer this question. She knew she had to, of course. But with Troy there, she knew that he would want to murder Eric. She tried to fight back tears, but they came anyway.

Troy felt Gabriella shaking against him, so he pulled her up and let her cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

Finally, she found her voice, "Well," she began, still afraid of what Troy's reaction might be. "I was scared, he threatened to kill me if I said anything to anybody…" she trailed off.

"Just one more question: Do you know where Eric Mitchell may be right now?"

"Not really. I mean, he goes to bars a lot. But, he didn't specifically tell me where he was going. He just kicked me and then left."

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Montez. Now, you need someplace to stay for a while because there is no way we will let you stay here. Can you think of anyone you can stay with?"

Before Gabriella could answer, someone said, "She can stay with me."

Gabriella looked at where the voice had come from.

Troy.

"Okay. Ms. Montez, do you feel comfortable staying with Mr…" the paramedic trailed off, realizing he didn't know Troy's name.

"Bolton," Troy said. "Troy Bolton."

"Yes. Ms. Montez, do you feel comfortable with living with Mr. Bolton for a while?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Ms. Montez, go upstairs and pack everything that is in your possession or anything you might want. Come down when you are finished and then Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth will drive you to your 'home'."

Gabriella removed herself from Troy's arms and went upstairs.

Chad, Troy, and Gabriella were driving towards Taylor's house. They were going to drop Chad off with Taylor and then Troy would drive Gabriella to his house.

Troy was driving, but he kept looking back at Gabriella to make sure she was okay. Gabriella's eyes were darting around, as if she was scared Eric would jump through the window and attack her, while Chad was calling Taylor and explaining everything.

"Well?" Troy questioned as Chad hung up his phone.

"Taylor's crying hysterically and I refused to let her drive to come and see Gabriella. There's no doubt in my mind that she would drive off the road because she couldn't see where she was going. So, we'll come by tomorrow morning and check up on everything."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, we're here," Troy said as they drove up to Taylor's house. "See ya, Chad."

"Yup, bye dude. See you later, Gabi."

Gabriella just nodded her head, hands clasped tightly in her lap, body tense while her eyes were wide open, making sure she didn't see Eric.

After putting all of Gabriella's stuff in the spare bedroom, which was difficult because she wouldn't leave his side, he turned around and looked at her. Her lip looked better because the paramedic had cleaned it up, but her body was still covered in bruises.

"C'mon Gabi, you should get some rest."

She didn't move. She just stood there beside him, holding his hand rather tightly, as if afraid if she let go, he would leave her.

"Gabriella, you really need to sleep."

She still didn't move. She tightened her grip on his hand and moved closer to him. And then he realized; she didn't want to be alone. So, he squeezed her hand lightly, making sure she knew he was not going to leave her, and led her out of the room.

Instead, they walked into a different room down the hall.

Troy's room.

Still holding her hand, he put her in the bed and climbed in next to her. He turned over and faced her; she was staring at the ceiling, not moving, but still held his hand firmly in her grasp.

He reached for her and when she felt his touch on her face, she flinched and spun her head around to look at him, but, then realizing it was him, she rolled towards him and buried her head in his chest once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they spooned together – his front to her back. He started playing with her hair and she relaxed slightly against him.

She didn't cry. She didn't talk. She was still in shock about what happened. Sure, she came out of it with bruises, but she was free. She was away from Eric. She didn't have to cook him breakfast, or go to the store in the early hours of the morning to buy him stuff, whenever she wanted to do something; she didn't have to ask, and she didn't have to give him sex whenever he wanted it. He was gone from her life.

She was with Troy. And that was as much as she could ask for. For the first time in a _very_ long time, she was happy.

**AN: Whoa! I thought that was going to be a short chapter. Well, it wasn't. I'll update **_**really**_** soon. I promise. Maybe later on today, but I'll definitely have another chapter by tomorrow evening. So, make sure you check it out.**

**And just so you know, her problems aren't over yet. But I was wondering…**

**Would you guys like:**

**More drama?**

**More fluff?  
Or half and half?**

**Or do you have something special in mind that you would like to see? Well, let me know. Thanxx.**


	6. When You're Ready

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella awoke the next morning feeling rather cold. She didn't open her eyes, just blindly reached out to feel the other side of the bed. Eric wasn't there. He must have left already for the bars or something. Maybe work, but that was highly unlikely.

When she finally decided it was time to get up, she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and then looked around her.

Where was she? This was not her bed, let alone her house!

And then she remembered last night, with a sigh of relief she looked over to Troy's side of the bed again.

It was empty.

He had left. He was regretting ever coming to get her. He probably went to find Eric so he could take her back.

Realizing her life was completely messed up and no one could ever love her, she shakily sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt her chest clench up and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She started sobbing, thinking of places she could go:

Taylor's? No, Chad was there all the time and where there was Chad, there was Troy.

Sharpay? Nope. She basically lived with Zeke. She hadn't moved in with him yet, but they spent so much time together, they were hardly ever apart. And Troy was also friends with him.

Kelsi? No, she was on her honeymoon with Jason.

She thought about anyone else she knew:

Lily and Jack Bolton? Nope, they were Troy's parents. That would be the worst decision.

And then it hit her like a bag full of bricks. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course, she had always been there for Gabriella.

Maria Montez, her mom. She would be willing to take her in. She was her mother.

So, without another thought, Gabriella climbed out of bed and changed out of the cute teddy bear pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She headed downstairs and was about to open the front door, when she heard footsteps behind her, "Where are you going?"

Fearing the worst, she closed her eyes and got ready for the punch that she was sure was about to come.

But it didn't come. No kicking. No hitting. No abuse at all.

So she slowly turned around and came face to face with…

"Troy?"

"Uh, yeah. This is my house. Who were you expecting? Oh, you know what? Don't answer that – stupid question. Anyway, you didn't answer my first question: Where are you going?"

"Home," she simply replied as she turned back around to face the door, once again she was about to open it, when she felt Troy's hand upon her shoulder.

"What? How can you go back to him? He could've killed you Gabi," he spun her around again. "I'm not letting you go. You're not going back."

He knew it was wrong to prevent her from doing things after what Eric had put her through, but really, she was stupid if she thought he would let her go without a fight.

"Not to Eric. I never considered that place home. I'm going back to live with my mom. She'll understand. She'll love me, unlike _some_ people…" she trailed off and Troy stared at her. Did she think he didn't love her?

Hesitantly, he asked, "What do you mean, 'unlike some people'? You know that I love you right? You're my world, Gabriella. I couldn't live without you."

"What?" she whispered.

Had he really just said what she thought he said? He loved her? No way! It wasn't even possible.

"I said: I _love _you," he said as he took one step forward so their noses were almost touching. She backed up slightly, but ran into the door.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that. That's what he said in the beginning. It's what everyone says. You don't mean it, no one ever does," she said as more tears came to her eyes.

"Gabriella, listen to me," he said as he brought his hand up to cup her face. "Not every man is like Eric. You have to understand that."

"You're wrong. I know. I've seen it. I've seen what you people can do to me."

Troy looked at her, then removed his hand from her face and grabbed her hand.

"Wha- What are you d- doing?" she stammered. "You- You're going to rape me, aren't you?! Let go of me!"

She started struggling against his grasp, and he let go. He was astounded. She thought he was going to rape her? She fell to the ground sobbing and his heart tore into two. It hurt him seeing her like this. And she didn't even want to be near him? Was he just supposed to watch her like this?

He quickly pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed Taylor's number.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Troy rushed towards the door and pulled it open, "She's in the –"

"I think I can figure it out, Troy. I can hear her."

Taylor dashed over to Gabriella, following the sounds of her heart-retching sobs, "Gabriella? Gabi, look at me."

She didn't move; just lay there on the floor crying.

"Can you pick her up Troy? Move her to the couch?"

"No, she won't let me anywhere near her. I've tried everything, but whenever I get near her she starts screaming that I'm going to rape her!"

"Call Chad and Zeke for me; I'll call Sharpay. We'll need everyone here to convince her that you're not about to sexually abuse her."

Troy left the room, while calling Chad and Zeke.

_With Taylor and Gabriella_

"Sharpay? Yeah, it's Taylor. I need you to come to Troy's house. Yes, Troy's house. No, Troy and I _did not_ have sex. 'What's that sound?' What does it sound like?! It's Gabriella, retard. Yes, Gabriella is what I said. No, I need you here. She won't calm down. Yes. She's just lying on the floor. I have no effing idea what's wrong! If I did I wouldn't be calling you. Thanks. Bye."

Taylor hung up her phone and moved back over to Gabriella.

Two minutes later, Troy walked back into the room, and said, "Chad and Zeke are coming."

Ten minutes later, there was banging on the door and as soon as Troy unlocked the door, Sharpay barged in, almost knocking him over in the process. And before Troy could get the door closed, Zeke rushed into the room with Chad hot on his heels.

They all looked over to where Taylor was trying in vain to calm Gabriella down. But, as soon as Zeke, Chad, and Troy got too close, Gabriella started shrieking even louder about being raped.

"Umm, I think it would be best if you guys, you know, left the room for a minute while we calm her down," Taylor said.

After the guys left, Gabriella started to calm down a bit. Sharpay was running her hands through her hair and then down her back, repeating it, trying to sooth her, while Taylor was drying her tears.

"Gabriella," Taylor whispered, trying not to startle her. "What's wrong? You should know that Troy would _never _try to rape you."

With that statement, Gabriella burst into tears all over again.

"I know, b- but I'm ju- just so used to being abused that I- I thought he w- w- would try s- some- something."

"Gabi, everyone is not like Eric. I know you might think that now, but we're just trying to help you get back to the life-loving Gabi that we used to know." Gabriella nodded, "Is it okay if I tell the guys to come back in?" Gabriella nodded again.

Troy, Chad, and Zeke traipsed back into the room after being called by Taylor. Noticing that Gabriella had moved from the floor to the couch by Sharpay and Taylor, they moved and sat on chairs, making sure they weren't that close to her.

"So, are you going to be okay now?" Chad asked Gabriella hesitantly.

She nodded.

"Great!" Zeke exclaimed. "Do you want some cookies? I made them this morning."

"Oh! Yes! I want cookies, please!" Chad replied jumping up and down like a four year old. Taylor pulled him down and slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, just saying."

The rest of the day was spent joking around with each other. Everyone noticed that Gabriella was still a bit quieter than usual, but they weren't too worried, it was to be expected after what happened. After watching a movie to try to make them feel better, everyone left.

"Troy?"

He looked over to the door; Gabriella was standing there, looking very cute in her pajamas, "Yeah?"

"Can- I mean, umm, can I come and uh sleep with you because, well, you know, not to do _that_ but I'm kinda, erm … scared…"

Troy smiled, she was adorable when she was nervous, "Gabi, of course you can."

She ran across and room, and then jumped onto the bed and climbing under the covers and then rolling over so her back was facing Troy. They were quiet for a while, but Gabriella broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered into the darkness.

"For what?" Troy asked, perplexed.

"For earlier today. I know I was overreacting – it's just that I was with Eric for so long that being abused has become second nature to me. I know you would never do that. I just, I don't know, for some reason I just thought you would do something."

Troy sighed, "Gabi, it's not your fault. I know, well, I don't actually. I'm _trying _to understand what you're going through, but I've never been in the position as you're in, so I need you to help me figure out what you need. I can only be there for you if I know what you want or need in order to be happy."

Gabriella nodded slowly, and then realizing he probably couldn't see her, she said, "Okay."

She slowly was drifting into sleep, when she heard Troy whisper, "I love you, Gabriella."

Her eyes shot open and she turned around sharply to find that Troy was really close to her.

"I–"

"Listen, I know you're not ready for a relationship yet, but, when you are, I have dibs," he joked.

Gabriella smiled lightly as she relaxed and scooted closer to him, "I love you too, Troy. I never really stopped. But, you're right; I'm not ready to give my heart to someone again. But, when I'm ready, believe me, you'll be the first to know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek and then they both drifter off to sleep.

**AN: Omg – It took my ****forever**** to write this. But, I promised to have it for you tonight, so I tried to get it finished. I had no idea how to end this chapter. I have no idea what should happen next so ****ANY**** suggestions are welcome. **

**I don't feel like this is the greatest chapter, actually I don't really like it at all.**

**A lot of people want fluff so I'm trying to get them together really fast, but she can't just be abused and then move on really fast. So, before they get together, I need some drama to bring them together. **

**If I don't get an idea, I won't be updating until I get one, obviously. So, review and give me an idea lol or I won't update.**

**Also, I got surgery the other day and stuff. So, that also might prevent me from updating. Thanxx.**


	7. New Names

**AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to MandySueeeee. Thanks for your wonderful and encouraging reviews/PMs.**

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

"Oh my God! I absolutely _love _that shirt. You _have _to buy it!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, it's cute. What do you think Gabriella?"

Gabriella's eyes were darting around the shop when she heard her name being called, "Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you liked this shirt." Taylor asked her friend with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah, it's nice. You should get it."

Gabriella turned back around and continued to look around the shop.

"Hey, Gabi, are you okay?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella didn't look at Sharpay, she was still glancing at every corner in the store, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just hungry," Gabriella lied.

"I'm hungry too. Just let me pay for this and then we'll head to the food court."

"Mmkay."

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella arrived at the food court and were trying to decide what to get to eat.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," Gabriella said.

"Okay, what do you want us to order for you?" Taylor questioned while looking around.

"Um, it doesn't matter. You know what I like," Gabriella replied as she walked towards the washroom.

"She's been in there a while. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"You don't think…" Taylor said, fearing the worst.

"Oh my God … What if Eric saw her?!"

And with that they took off towards the ladies washrooms. When they entered, they saw Gabriella on the floor in tears.

"Gabi! What's wrong?! Did he come? Is that why you're crying?" Sharpay rushed towards her friend and helped her stand up. "Taylor! What are we going to do?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?!" Sharpay yelled at her friend who was leaving the washroom in a hurry.

Taylor glanced over her shoulder and shouted back, "Calling Troy!"

"Where is she?!" Troy demanded as he rushed into the mall with Chad and Zeke right behind him.

"In the bathroom with Sharpay. I don't know what to do! She just won't stop crying. I was thinking maybe he did something to her when she left, but she won't answer," Taylor said, almost in tears. Chad looked at her and enveloped her in a hug. They all rushed towards the bathroom.

"Gabriella," Troy began when he saw her. "Come here." He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed into his shoulder and clutched to him as if she were to let go, she would die.

When she calmed down a bit he asked, "What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

She looked up at him and shook her head; he breathed a sigh of relief. But before he could say another word, her lips were pressed against his, trying to pry them open with her tongue. He willingly gave in, but was a bit surprised. One minute she was crying her eyes out, the next they were in a bathroom making out. This didn't make sense at all.

When she pulled away, they were both breathless, and everyone was staring at them wide eyed.

"Did you hook up with her already, man?" Chad asked a little bewildered.

"I –" but he was cut off once again by her lips. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist and pulled her closer. There wasn't a crack between them. Gabriella put her arms around his shoulders and tangled her hands in his hair.

She needed this right now. Just to be close to him. She loved him. He loved her. They had told each other a week ago, in his bed. Of course, they hadn't done anything that night, but she still found it incredibly wonderful that he still loved her after all these years.

He said he had dibs on her. Even though it was a joke, she couldn't wait to give herself to him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her; he didn't hurt her when they'd dated before, and he hadn't hurt her since.

While they were having their intimate moment, their friends decided they should give the two some privacy. Chad tried to protest and was about to tell them to get a room, but Taylor grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. **(AN: I didn't want Chad to ruin the moment, **_**AGAIN!)**_

He pulled away slightly, trying to regain his breath. But when she whimpered at the loss of contact, he moved his hands down slightly from her waist, placing them on the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Troy gave her another passionate kiss and then moved down to kiss her neck, while Gabriella moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Troy. I need you. Please don't leave me," she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her and smiled, "I love you too, Gabi. I know it's a bit soon, but will you be my girlfriend again?"

His answer was another passionate kiss.

The two were in Troy's bed. They had left the mall and headed back to his house. She hadn't let go of his hand the entire ride, and he was only to happy to have hers in his grasp once again.

They hadn't had sex yet, Gabriella had decided she wasn't ready for that yet. And Troy didn't seem to mind, he felt content just holding her, drawing patterns on her back while she lay in his arms.

Suddenly Troy asked, "What made you kiss me today?"

"I don't know. Being with you, it just seemed … right."

"Okay."

"I just decided that if I didn't get a move on and take you up on your offer – if you can call it that – someone else would come into the picture and take you away from me."

"Believe me; I would've waited years for you to come back to me. I love you, Gabriella."

"That's sweet. But, there's more: I know you're not going to abuse me in anyway and you would never push me into anything I didn't want to do. You just were always there for me. And I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I totally understand. You were scared. He could've killed you, I'm just glad you didn't try to go back. I thought you would be worried of him coming to get you and then abusing you worse than ever because he thought you ran away."

Gabriella snuggled in closer to him and put her head in his chest and took a deep breath, savoring the scent that was so Troy, before responding.

"I was scared. Terrified, actually. But, I knew that if he came, you would have something to say about it."

"More than something to _say _about it," he joked. "I would have killed the bastard."

She giggled, but knowing he was totally serious. And then her giggles turned into yawns.

"Ah, I see that a certain someone that I love is tired."

"You can tell that you're mom is tired from your house? That's a scary thought," she joked.

"Haha, Montez. Very funny. Now go to bed."

She was about to get up and go to her room, but he put a hand her stomach, causing her to fall back down onto the bed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, bed? Like you told me to…"

"You mean after sleeping with me when we weren't a couple, you're suddenly okay with sleeping by yourself?"

"Well, no. But –"

"Uh, uh, uh, Montez. I insist that you lay back down and sleep here tonight."

"Why? You gonna try something on me, Bolton?" she asked playfully.

He smirked, "No, but if you sleep here I can check you out when you're sleeping."

"Troy!"

"What? You're adorable when you sleep," he defended himself.

She blushed, "Mhmm. Right…"

"I'm serious. And I'm absolutely thrilled that I get to call you mine again."

"Well, that's good. 'Cause I like hearing it," she grinned.

"I hope you're ready for new names too."

"New names?"

"Well, yeah. I couldn't go around calling you 'Babe' and 'Gorgeous' when you were engaged to Eric. He might have gotten jealous of me holding your heart completely."

"Uh huh. Goodnight, _babe_." She emphasized the word.

"Night, gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him and he readily responded, but she pulled away before it got too heated. He groaned and sulked beside her.

"You don't love me do you?" he teased.

She pecked him on the lips then turned over and closed her eyes, "Night, Troy."

He looked over at her and then moved up beside her, so that her hips were snuggled up against his abdomen.

"Night Precious."

And with that, they went to sleep.

**AN: I loved this chapter!!**

**Thank you so much to MandySueeeee for giving me the idea. I'm going to start another story really soon. It's called, 'For How Long?' And it's obviously a Troyella.**

**A brief summary: Their plane crashes onto an island. A helicopter comes and rescues some, but it can't take everyone. Who says behind? Troy and Gabriella, of course. But, they don't like each other. How will they cope when the nights are deathly cold? Alternate Universe.**

**The first chapter should be up within the next day or two. Thanxx.**


	8. Been Seen

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Slam!_

"Who's that?" Gabriella whispered frantically to Troy.

They were sitting at the table finishing their dinner when they heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"I don't know."

Then a voice shouted out, "Troy! Are you here? I have to tell you something!"

Gabriella shot up from her seat at the table and started screaming, "CHAD!! Don't you ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chad appeared in the kitchen with a worried expression on his face, "I'm sorry. But the door was open and I have to tell you something!!"

Troy rolled his eyes as he rose from his seat at the table. Chad was probably about to tell him that he found a great new place to buy pizza or something.

"What is it Chad?"

"He's been seen!" Chad said.

"What do you mean? Who's been seen?" Troy asked, perplexed. He felt something grab his hand. Gabriella was standing next to him, clutching onto him, trembling uncontrollably.

"Who do you think, Troy? You call me dumb? Eric Mitchell!!"

Troy stared at him and pulled Gabriella so that she stood behind him as if he was afraid that Chad might attack her. Gabriella still refused to let go of Troy's hand.

Chad seemed to sense that Troy was going into 'overprotective boyfriend' mode, so he turned to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds here, call if you need anything," and he walked out the door.

Troy turned to Gabriella and tried to let go of her hand, but she wouldn't budge. He held her hand and then went to the front door and made sure it was locked; all the while Gabriella was following him, keeping her hand securely locked in his. He went all around the house, locking the windows and doors. Then he took her upstairs and took her to her room.

"Pack your stuff. Not all of it, just a couple of changes of clothes and the necessities. And pack fast, we need to go to my room and pack my stuff," he ordered firmly.

_Was he kicking her out?_ She thought.

As if reading her mind, he said, "Don't worry, I'm not kicking you out. And we're not going anywhere right now. We're just packing a few things so that if he comes, we can leave on a moments notice," Troy explained. "Now hurry up, please. I need to pack my stuff."

He tried to let go of her hand so that she could pack, but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Baby, do want to let go of my hand so you can pack?" he asked gently.

She shook her head while taking a step closer to him and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Okay," he said worriedly. She never acted like this. He didn't really consider it 'clingy', she just wanted to be near him. That if she let go, Eric might come and grab her. "Do you want me to pack for you?"

She nodded. He went to her closet and picked out a sun dress. "Do you want to bring this?"

She nodded. She was glad he didn't leave her to go pack on her own. He packed for her and she stood right beside him the entire time, making sure their sides were touching slightly. After they finished packing a few outfits for her, they went to his room.

"Gabi, can you sit on the bed and wait for me while I pack?"

She nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and sat on the bed to wait for him. Five minutes later, he came out with a suitcase and they went downstairs and put them next to the door.

"Do you want to finish your dinner?" Troy questioned.

She shook her head.

"Okay, baby, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged but making sure she stayed close to him.

"Do you just want to go to bed for a while?" she tightened her hold on his hand a bit and he noticed. "I'll come with you," he added.

That seemed to have convinced her because she nodded her head and followed him closely up the stairs.

He let go of her hand, which was followed by a whimper from her, and changed into his boxers. He went back over to her and she took his hand again.

"Aren't you going to get changed, sweetheart?"

She nodded and slowly went into the bathroom to change. She came out soon after and leapt onto the bed, where Troy was already laying down waiting for her. She lifted up the covers and slipped in, snuggling close to Troy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until he felt her breathing slow and her eyelids flutter closed as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber. He kissed the top of her head before settling down to let sleep claim him as well.

-------

"C'mon, Gabi, we're going to be late," Troy said as Gabriella finished her toast. "Ready?"

She nodded. She hadn't spoken since Chad had told them about Eric, three days ago, and this was starting to really worry Troy.

They were going to Sharpay's house for the day along with the rest of the gang; she had a big pool and they were going to spend the day having fun.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and walked out into the front entry way, picking up their bags, handing Troy the keys and making their way out into his car.

They arrived at Sharpay's house fifteen minutes later and Troy stepped out of the car to find Gabriella making her way over to him and taking his hand.

They went to the door and knocked. Seconds later, the door flew open to reveal a very flustered looking Taylor.

"Oh my Gosh, you're here! Chad tripped over Sharpay's shoe and now she's chasing him around the house with her stiletto heel!"

And sure enough, somewhere in the house, Chad could be heard screaming and running for his life while Sharpay was shrieking at the top of her lungs that he had almost ruined her brand new shoe.

They came into view a few seconds later with Chad running around in circles in the living room with Sharpay hot on his heels. Zeke was following close behind, spatula in hand, trying to stop Sharpay from killing his friend. His attempt wasn't working.

Troy started laughing and Gabriella gave a small smile and moved closer to him. He didn't really seem to notice because he was soon going after Chad and Sharpay trying to stop them from killing each other.

Gabriella stood at the door, beside Taylor, feeling somewhat left out. She wanted Troy.

Finally, Chad said he was sorry for the thousandth time, and Sharpay forgave him. Chad walked outside with Taylor following behind him. Zeke went to go check on the cookies in the oven and Sharpay went to make lemonade. Troy went back over to Gabriella, who was still standing by the door. When she noticed him coming back, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked surprised at first, but then reminded himself that she had been like that since two days ago. He pulled lightly on her arm, and they followed the others outside.

Throughout the day everyone noticed how Gabriella was at Troy's side; she wouldn't go into the pool unless he was in the pool, and if he got out, she got out, and when he went to the bathroom, she stayed exactly in the same spot awaiting his return.

Taylor tried to convince Gabriella to come join her and Sharpay in the hot tub, or doing something else while Troy had 'guy time', as she called it. But every time, Gabriella would shake her head. This worried everyone even more, that she wasn't talking.

"Umm, Troy? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure. Gabi, baby, I need to go talk to Taylor for a minute. I'm going to leave you with Zeke, Chad, and Sharpay. I'll be back really soon, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and slowly loosened her grip on Troy's hand, he pulled his hand away. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, begging him to stay with her; not to leave her. He looked at her apologetically, then turned and left with Taylor.

_With Troy and Taylor_

"What's wrong with her? She's following you around like a lost puppy. She won't let go of you."

"I don't know, I really don't," Troy said worriedly. "She's been like this for the past three days. She won't let go of my hand. It's really worrying me, she never used to be like this. It's like she thinks that if she lets go of me, Eric will come and get her. I think it's because I came and got her and took her away from Eric and now she's staying with me."

"Well, I can understand how she would want to be close to someone she trusts, obviously you would be her first choice since you guys went out before and you're dating again now. She knows you best. But, she should be able to let go of you. She knows you're not going to leave her, right?"

"Yeah," Troy assured her.

"We should probably get back, before she comes looking for you," Taylor half-joked.

When they arrived in the backyard, Gabriella lifted her head at the sound of the house door closing, when she saw that it was Troy, she jumped up and ran over to him. Grabbing his hand, she followed him over to the basketball court where Chad and Zeke were playing one on one. Sharpay was cheering.

"Zeke, Zeke; he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" she shouted.

Taylor joined in, "Chad, you can do it! I love you!!"

That perked Chad right up and he shot another basket, "I love you too, Taylor!"

She blushed.

Troy looked down at Gabriella. She wasn't laughing, and she was subtly moving closer to him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him with a slight smile piercing her lips. Her hair was in a pony tail with a few strands of hair framing her face and she wasn't wearing any make up.

"God, you're so gorgeous," Troy whispered in her ear.

She smiled a little wider at that and turned her head slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"What? That's all I get? A kiss on the _cheek_?" Troy asked, pretending to pout.

She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. As soon as he was looking at her, straight on, she kissed him on the lips, he deepened it quickly. His arms went around her waist and hers went from his face to his shoulders and started running the tips of her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away slightly and kissed her along her jaw, "I love you," he murmured close to her ear.

He looked up at her and noticed the second _real _smile he had seen today. He kissed her again, she was about to deepen it when Chad shouted, "Get a room!"

They look around and saw their friends grinning ear to ear at them.

"We could always just go home…" Troy trailed off, smiling at her.

She shook her head and said the first three words she had said in the past three days, "I want cookies."

He laughed, "Zeke, someone's hungry."

"Coming right up!" Zeke walked hurriedly into the house.

"C'mon guys. Let's go eat," Sharpay said.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand again and was about to walk after Sharpay, but Troy pulled her back and said playfully, "Uh, uh, uh. You. On my back. Now."

She jumped on his back and he walked into the house, just before walking into the kitchen, she bit his earlobe – he gasped – and whispered affectionately, "I love you, too."

**AN: Hello there. Did you like it? I wanted fluff so I can bring Eric back into the story – I hope you know that I'm not done with him.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I'm trying to get a few chapters ready so I can post a few at a time. Review please : ) Thanxx.**


	9. Those Police Eyes

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

It had been 13 days since Chad had come by saying Eric had been seen. Gabriella was talking again and was slowly starting to get 'unattached' from Troy. She still liked to be near him, if possible, but she didn't cry if he had to go somewhere.

Troy had just gotten up and went downstairs to make coffee only to find that there was none. He walked back upstairs and went over to Gabriella.

"Hey Gorgeous," he whispered, as she was still sleeping. "I have to go to the store 'cause we're out of coffee, I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

He wouldn't normally have told her everywhere he went, but eleven days ago he had to go to the store to buy some stuff and he hadn't told her where he went. When he had come home she was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately ran over to her and enveloped her into a hug. She screamed because she thought it was Eric, but when she saw it was him she starting kissing him over and over again. She'd told him afterwards that she thought Eric had come and took him and then was coming to take her away too. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Mmkay," she muttered drowsily and turned back over. He chuckled slightly at her cuteness and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the house, into his car, and driving away to the store.

Not even five minutes later, she heard a crash downstairs. It couldn't be Troy; he couldn't have been that quick. That could only leave one person…

Eric.

She scrambled out of bed and ran into the closet, locking the door behind her; she hurried into the back and hid behind a rack of clothes. She heard someone come into the room no more than a minute later, softly calling her name.

"Gabriella, I missed you," he said just above a whisper, so she could hear. He knew she was somewhere in this room. "Please come out, baby."

She could hear him ripping through the bedding. _Yeah, right. As if she'd be stupid enough to stay in the bed. That was right where he wanted her, in bed. Why make his job so easy?_

"Come out, come out, Gabriella. Come out, come out and play," he said in the sing-song voice. **(AN: Got that from Harry Potter.)**

She heard him go into the bathroom and open the cupboards under the sink.

"Not in here? Hmm, my sweet, where would you hide? You know, I saw that Bolton leave. I've been watching this house for sometime, waiting for Bolton to leave you here, all alone, with no one to protect you…" he trailed off. "Ah, of course, the closet, why didn't I think of that before?" she could hear him getting closer. "I know how much you like clothes, of course, I like clothes too – I like taking them off of you," he laughed.

He jiggled the doorknob. "You've locked it. I see, well, at least I know for sure that you are in there. Well, while I think of a way to break the lock, I'll tell you what's been going on since you left…"

She heard him pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a way to get in the closet. _He was being awfully calm, _she thought.

"I've been dreaming about you, Gabriella. Every night. I can't wait to have you back. I'm going to impregnate you when I get my hands on you. We'll have sex for 37 hours if that's what it takes. Oh, and I _know _why I couldn't get you pregnant. I found those pills in the drawer by the sink when you left. I've moved too, couldn't stand taking the chance of someone finding me. Could I? Anyway, once I get you pregnant with _my _child, that Bolton won't want you anymore, so you will stay with me and you'll belong to me again. But, enough talk. Bolton will be back soon, and I will have had sex with you and have you in my car when he does return, so, ready or not, here I come."

She heard something hard come in contact with the metal doorknob and heard it drop to the floor. Her breathing quickened and she started shaking. She had thought that maybe Troy would have been here by now to save her, but he was taking too long. Soon she'd be gone and she'd never see him again.

The door opened and light flooded the small room. She pressed herself against the wall, trying not to be seen. She saw a pair of green eyes coming toward her.

"I see you baby. How could I miss those angelic brown pools? I love your eyes, Gabriella. I would recognize them anywhere – even in a closet hidden beneath layers upon layers of clothes. Come out, my sweets, and it will be slightly less painful."

She couldn't move. Her heart was racing and she was silently crying. This was it. He was going to rape her and then take her away. Away from her friends. And her family. Away from her life. Away from Troy. Away from the happiness she had finally found.

His hand closed around her wrist and she screamed. He roughly pulled her from the closet and shoved her into the room.

He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her body while pushing her on the bed.

"God, Gabriella, I've been waiting so long for this moment – reuniting with you. You better make this worth the wait."

She was shaking under him, trying to yell out for help, but the rough kisses he was giving her were preventing her from getting any words out.

Finally her chance came when he took off his shirt. He took his lips off hers to toss his shirt over his head, but it was enough time to get one word out.

"TROY!!"

-------

Troy was getting out of his car and carrying the coffee up his driveway when he heard someone shout his name desperately.

"Gabriella."

He dropped the coffee onto the ground and sprinted into his house. He saw the broken window and a rush of anger came over him.

Eric.

He was here. He was doing something with _his _girl. And Gabriella did definitely not like it.

He crashed through the door and rushed upstairs, he slammed open the bedroom door and saw Eric lying on top of Gabriella trying to take off her pants.

Both Gabriella and Eric had heard the door slam open and their heads spun around to look at who was there.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief.

Eric saw Troy and immediately the smirk was wiped off his face. If looks could kill, Eric would have been dead in a heartbeat. The look on Troy's face was terrifying.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend."

Eric tried, but he wasn't fast enough. The first punch hit him on the jaw. He cried out in pain and tumbled to the floor. Troy threw another punch at him and it landed on his nose, breaking it on impact. Troy threw punch after punch, kick after kick, until Eric was unconscious. Not until then did Troy spare a glance at Gabriella, who was looking at him in shock. She had never seen him lose his temper like that before.

Without a second thought, she jumped out of bed and ran over to him. She leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back soothingly to try on calm her down.

"Gabi, baby, it's okay, I've got you now. You're okay, it's going to be fine, and you're safe."

She continued to cry and Troy grew worried about her.

"What did he do to you besides attempted rape? Did he hit you? Are you hurt? Baby, answer me, please."

She shook her head and sobbed, "I thought I would never see you again. He was going to take me away and get me pregnant. He said you would hate me and I would stay with him! I was so scared, Troy. I love you so much; I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me!"

He had tears pricking at his eyes. He couldn't cry. No, he wouldn't cry. He would be strong. For Gabriella.

"It's okay. I love you. I will _never_ leave you. I will _always _love you. Nothing he could do would make me love you less. If possible, I would just love you more."

"Troy the only thing I thought about was you. The entire time – When he was looking for me, when he was talking to me, when he was about to rape me … I thought about _you_. All I could think about was you. How much I loved you and how much I was going to miss you."

"Thanks, I feel loved," she smiled slightly through her tears which were slowly disappearing.

He eyed the floor where Eric was laying with disgust. "I will never be able to come in this room again," he concluded.

She giggled lightly.

"But, seriously," he began. "His parents must have had some problems if he turned out this bad."

"Call them."

"Call who? His parents?" he questioned.

"No, not his parents. The police; that way he can go to jail."

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly as he set her down on the floor and went to retrieve the phone from the night table.

"Hello? Yes, this is Troy Bolton. I'm calling to say that I've found Eric Mitchell," he paused to look at Gabriella and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _the_ Eric Mitchell," he mimicked.

Gabriella laughed.

"Okay … Yes, he's in my house."

He paused again while the police man asked another question.

"Why? Because he tried to rape my girlfriend … Who's my girlfriend?"

He looked at Gabriella and pretended to think.

"Gabriella Montez."

He looked at her again and smiled, but soon his smile turned into him rolling his eyes again, "Yes, _the _Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella collapsed onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Who's that laughing? That's my cat," Troy said sarcastically. "_Yes, it's the case from a couple of weeks ago!_" Troy sighed. "Okay, can you just come and get his body _out _of my house?!"

He plopped down onto the bed next to Gabriella, and once again, he rolled his eyes, "No, he's not dead. He's just unconscious."

Gabriella sat up and moved to straddle Troy.

"Why? Because my cat bit him," he again said sarcastically.

He groaned when Gabriella nibbled along his ear.

"'What's that?' I just stubbed my toe, can you come over here and I'll tell you the rest in person?" he asked. Gabriella was getting annoyed at not being able to spend time with her boyfriend.

She took the phone from his hand, "Hello. Yes, this is _the _Gabriella Montez. Look, just come here and we'll tell you, okay? Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned back to Troy.

He smiled, "I knew there was a reason I always loved you."

"Why's that?" she whispered into his ear.

"You know how to get people to shut up."

"Mhmm, well, if I can make people shut up … then I want _you _to shut up."

He looked at her, pretending to be hurt. She bent down again and whispered seductively, "And kiss me."

**AN: It's fun writing drama after fluff. Although this is both:**

It could be … 'flama' or 'druff'. 

**Haha! I'm happy with this chapter … are you? Well, you better be, 'cause it took me ****forever**** to write this.**

**And I know policemen would ****never**** be like that on the phone, but I thought it would be funny. And it was! Wasn't it?!**

**Anyway, I have nothing to say. At least … I think I don't. I'm hyper though : ) Thanxx. Toodles!**


	10. Remembering Egg

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella burst out laughing at the sight of Troy.

He, however, was trying to be mad, but was failing miserably.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Troy exclaimed while throwing Gabriella playful pout.

This just made Gabriella laugh harder, "You don't know how hot you look with butter on your nose, flour in your hair, and that adorable pout on your face!"

They were making cookies, after much begging and pleading from Gabriella. Within ten minutes, Gabriella had thought Troy was too clean, and decided to change that. So, she 'accidentally' threw flour at Troy.

"Well, if I look hot with butter on my nose, I'm sure you would look even sweeter with some…"

And the next thing Gabriella knew, she was licking sugar off her lips.

"Oh, you asked for it Bolton," she picked up the baking powder and flicked some off her hand.

"Montez, you know this is my house … I could kick you out anytime," Troy joked.

She smiled slightly and whispered, "You know you wouldn't do that."

"Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't. I'm not telling."

"Well, if you're throwing me out, I should go pack…" she started to turn around but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned her head slightly and came face to face with Troy, his blue eyes sparkling at her.

A huge grin came over her face, "See! I knew you wouldn't kick me out!"

"As if I ever really could mean it," he said just above a whisper.

"Well, I forgive you for _thinking _about it," she grinned and leaned in and he met her half way.

He deepened it immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist. What he didn't notice was Gabriella slowly moving her hand over to the counter.

_Crack!_

Troy pulled away at the sudden noise and felt something trickle down onto his neck, "Gabriella," he said slowly.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Why don't we get back to the cookies?"

He felt the top of his head, "What is on my head, Gabi?!"

She tried in vain not to let a smile over take her face. It didn't work. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably all over again.

"Troy, I think you forgot to take the egg out of the refrigerator."

"No I remember getting it out…" he trailed off and looked at her. She held his gaze still laughing. "You didn't," he whispered.

"Depends what you think I did…" she smiled innocently.

He stared at her while raising his hand to his head again, he felt something thin and fragile mixed in with something wet and slimy. He picked it up and slowly brought it down to his eye level.

Egg Shell.

Gabriella had stopped laughing now and she was slowly backing up towards the stairs.

"Montez, where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, upstairs?" she stated, more as a question, as though she was asking permission.

"Oh, I don't think so. You cracked an egg on my head, now you have to pay the price…" he trailed off, taking a step closer to her. She continued to back up. He took another step, and then another, and another. She quickly spun around and ran up the stairs, with Troy following closely behind her.

He caught up to her easily and lifted her off the ground; she wrapped her legs around his waist while he walked up the stairs, kissing her neck.

She moaned when he pressed her against the wall of the bedroom, he started sucking on her neck, leaving her with another one of his marks upon her flesh.

She ran her fingers through his hair while moaning his name over and over again. She knew he liked it when she said his name.

"Troy, baby, I love you," she whispered in his ear. His mouth came up from her neck and he looked her in the eye.

"I love y–"

_Crash!_

They jumped apart and Gabriella screamed.

"What was that?" she whispered frantically, holding onto Troy for dear life.

Troy, too, wasn't about to let Gabriella go, not after what happened last time he had left her alone in the house.

"I don't know," he said.

He carefully set Gabriella down after a slight whimper of protest and he pulled her behind him. She shook as she grabbed his hand and pressed herself rather close to him.

"Gabriella, I'm going to go downstairs and check what the noise was, and I want you to stay here and wait until I come back."

"Are you crazy? You think I'm going to stay in here when someone could be down there … Like Eric?"

Troy obviously hadn't thought of the possibility that Eric might be there, because when she said his name, he stiffened and pulled her closer to him, "But Eric's in jail."

"What if he escaped but the police haven't had time to call yet. What if he came here to get me again? And what if he takes me Troy? I don't want to go!" she was almost in tears now and Troy pulled her into a hug.

"I can't promise he won't come back, but I can assure you that I won't let him take you."

She nodded slightly, but didn't loosen her grip. "Gabi, please, let go, I'll be right back."

She reluctantly let of his hand and he took a step away from her, the tears reappeared in her eyes and one escaped and tricked down her cheek.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Troy pleaded as he enveloped her into another hug. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. Very reluctantly, he broke the kiss before it got too heated and again, took another step back. Gabriella shrunk back against the wall and slowly slid down, with her knees pressed up against her chest.

"Gabriella, I promise, I'll be right back."

And with that, he left the room, turned the corner, and walked down the stairs, leaving Gabriella crying silently on the floor.

-------

**AN: Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm just getting back into school, and if you can believe it, I had homework the first day and a test within two days. But, now I'm doing okay, so I'll try to update more often.**

**And, I know this was kinda short and a mean cliffhanger, but I sorta have a plan for the next chapter. If you have any ideas though, let me know and I can change if I like the idea better.**

**I have 84 reviews right now, so how about we go for 95 before I update – that shouldn't a problem though. Thanxx.**


	11. Shower Screams

**Important: This chapter is going to go into more detail about … stuff (I don't want to spoil it). It's not going to be 'M' (I don't think), but like a 'T' plus ****maybe**** 'M' minus (Ish).**

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

It had been less than 30 seconds after Troy had left and Gabriella had shot up from her place on the floor and raced after Troy. She caught up with him halfway down the stairs and he looked at her, silently pleading that she go back upstairs. She shook her head, Troy gave a quiet exasperated sigh and they continued down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and crept towards the kitchen. Gabriella was behind Troy and he had her hand wrapped securely in his. They reached the kitchen, but because Gabriella was behind Troy, she couldn't see past him. He stopped in his tracks and she ran into him.

Gabriella wasn't sure if she wanted to look into the kitchen and see what had made Troy stop. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, terrified it would be Eric, and they came out of her eyes in rivers.

Troy felt Gabriella start to shake behind him and then his back became quite wet. He turned around and looked at her. He gently put his arms around her while she stood their sobbing like a child.

"Gabriella, it's all right," Troy assured her.

She shook her head and lifted her head slightly to look in his eyes only to find that he was grinning like an idiot.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded. "You think it's funny that he's going to rape me?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"Baby, no one's here."

"What? What do you mean no one's here? What was that noise then?" she asked, her tears slowing down.

"Remember when I chased you up the stairs?" he questioned, she nodded. "We left a big mess in the kitchen. But, what we didn't notice was the cookie sheet on the edge of the table. It fell off, that's what made the noise."

She looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. See?" he moved over and let her look in the kitchen. Sure enough, over by the table leg, the cookie sheet was upside down with squished uncooked cookies littering the floor around it.

She looked back up at him and saw the huge grin reappearing on his face. Soon she was smiling back and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Now, Ms. Montez, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

He rewrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hips to meet his. "I love you, Gabriella."

And with that, he swooped down and captured her lips. She kissed back while he deepened it. He backed her into the kitchen and she was soon pressed against him and the counter.

She broke the kiss momentarily to catch her breath, but was up against his lips again while he lifted her up onto the counter. He spread her legs and stepped in between them, moving his hands from her hips up to run them through her hair and then down to her thighs.

She moaned against his lips.

_Was she ready? They hadn't had sex yet, Gabriella was uncomfortable from what Eric did and Troy seemed to understand. Sure, they had had __really__ heated make out sessions, but they never had really done it. But, this felt so right. Him kissing her, him touching her, him making her feel like no one else could make her feel. He respected her. Maybe it was time to get that much closer to him…_

His hands had made their way up her shirt and he was playing with her bra clasp, while he took his lips away from hers and started nibbling on her neck. She pulled him closer and pressed herself against him.

Gabriella reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. However, she got it up only so far, but, as they were so close together, it refused to come up any farther. She let out a half whine, half frustrated sigh while trying in vain to pull the shirt up farther.

Troy pulled away from her when he heard this noise. He looked at her and was reminded of a small child being denied a treat. She wore a look of sheer concentration, but he could see she was beginning to get annoyed. Troy took pity on her and pulled away slightly, she smiled as the shirt came off easily. She flung it off him and onto the floor, where it lay, in the middle of the cookie mess.

Once the shirt was discarded, his hands also moved to the hem of her shirt and slipped it over her head. It joined Troy's shirt on the floor. He then moved his hands back to the clasp of her bra and undid it. He quickly removed it from her shoulders and just stared at her.

Gabriella looked away, afraid of what he might think. She heard his breathing quicken and she felt him lift his hand from her thigh and touch her breast lovingly. Her head spun around at the sensation and looked him in the eyes. They were a shade darker then they normally were and were smoky with passion.

"Troy?" she squeaked.

He didn't remove his gaze from her body, just muttered a, "Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eric had never looked at her like that.

"You're _so_ gorgeous, baby." She blushed. He was still breathing heavily and he lifted his hand again and cupped her breast.

She gasped, "Oh God, Troy!"

He continued touching her, giving her the pleasure that Eric had never even attempted to give. Her head was flung back, leaning against the wall while his hands moved to the waistband of her pants.

"Troy, maybe we should go upstairs…"

He didn't say anything but gently picked her up and carried her upstairs.

He dropped her on the bed and pulled down her pants. Her trembling hands found his belt and tried to undo it with no success. Troy chuckled slightly and helped her; soon his jeans and boxers were also on the floor. She allowed him to remove her panties and they were soon connected more than they had ever been before.

-------

Gabriella awoke first the next morning. She smiled at the thought of the previous days' events and tried to get up, but she couldn't. Troy's arm was wrapped around her waist and whenever she tried to move out of his grip, he just held on with more force. She stopped moving and tried to think of a way to get out of his grasp.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips and he groaned, "Five more minutes."

"Troy, baby, are you really going to make your girlfriend wait five minutes?"

His eyes shot open and he grinned at her, "So early in the morning, Montez?"

"Well, yeah. I always go pee when I wake up."

"Gabi, you woke me up so you could go pee?" he complained tiredly.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've let me go but every time I tried to get out of bed, you just pulled me closer and wouldn't let go!"

"Fine, go pee. But I'm going to bed and don't wake me up until next year." He let go of her waist and flopped back onto the pillow.

She climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She decided to have a shower after she brushed her teeth. She stepped into the shower and was washing her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Troy! He's here! He's going to take me away, HELP!!"

Tears were running down her face as she continued screaming. The hands had let go of her and were trying to pull her towards the person and turn her around.

"Let me go! I don't want to leave! I'll hit you, I swear I will!" She spun around and lifted her hand, about to slap the person when he grabbed her wrist.

"Troy," she breathed. She started to sob harder, "Troy, you scared me so much! I thought you were him coming back! And then you weren't coming to save me, I thought he killed you!!"

Troy felt a guilty wave wash over him. _Why hadn't he called out to her before he got in the shower? _

He pulled her close to him and whispered soothing words in her ear. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, baby. He was never here. It's me. I couldn't get to sleep after you left so I decided to come and join you. I'm really sorry, I should have told you I was coming in," he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the shower, stepped out and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel.

He carried her into the room and set her on the bed. He walked into the closet to find something for her to wear. He came out moments later with a brown camisole, a pink v-neck t-shirt to go over it and dark wash jeans.

She stepped into her outfit and they made their way down stairs.

"What do you want to eat?" Troy asked as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for the juice.

"Um, toast is fine."

Troy found the juice and put it on the table along with peanut butter and jam. He placed three pieces of bread in the toaster – two for him, one for her. When the toast popped out of the toaster, he got two plates and carried them to the table. They ate and Gabriella went to wash the dishes.

Troy came up behind her and nuzzled his head into her neck, "You have no idea how much I love you."

She smiled as she dried the dishes with Troy hanging onto her. She stepped out of his grasp and wiped off the table, with Troy following her.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, dumping the crumbs into the garbage.

"We are going to the mall," her head snapped up; never, in all the time she had known him, had he suggested that they go to the mall.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like treating you to a day to the mall. Just you and me. Call it a 'date', if you must. We'll leave soon and get something quick to eat at the food court at lunch, and then I'll take you out to dinner. You know you can't turn me down."

"Fine," she smiled. "Even though it's such a difficult sacrifice to make, I'll manage."

He laughed, "Okay, Ms. Montez, grab your purse and let's hit the road."

She sighed dramatically, "Only if you insist, Mr. Bolton."

And they walked out the door.

-------

**AN: That chapter was a bit harder** **to write. I'm pretty happy about the way it turned out though. Let me know if you like it better with the more 'intimate' scenes. **

**I'm at 102 reviews – let's go for 115 before I review, that way I'll have time to write it. Review, please. Thanxx.**


	12. A Tease

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

"C'mon Troy, we still need to go to Victoria's Secret."

"But that's a girl store!"

"Exactly," Gabriella said with a wink as she pulled Troy into the store. She walked over to a rack of brilliant red bras with black lace over top and matching thongs.

"What do you think of this?"

Troy looked at her, "That I wouldn't get to see you in it; I'd take it off you too fast."

She giggled, "I'll take that as a: 'you'd look absolutely amazing in that and I want you to try in on right now'."

She flipped through the different sizes, grabbed Troy's hand and walked to the changing rooms.

"Okay, I'm trying this on, just wait here, okay babe?"

"Mhmm."

After two minutes, Troy heard a faint call from Gabriella's stall.

"What is it Gabi?"

"Come in here for a minute," her voice came through the door.

Troy cautiously opened the door and stepped in. He looked over at her and was at a loss for words. His mouth started watering. He took one step over to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. His first kiss hit her square on the mouth.

She moaned as his hands went up and started rubbing her breasts through the bra. She pushed herself into him and grinded her hips into his abdomen. He pushed her down onto the little chair and kneeled down in front of her.

"Troy, as much as I want to, we can't have sex in the fitting rooms."

"You're such an evil girl, you know that, Montez?"

She smiled, "I had an idea."

"Why did you invite me in here if I can't even have my way with you?"

"I wanted to see if you'd approve of the outfit."

"I do, can we go to the food court now?"

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways," Gabriella said as Troy pulled her back up.

After paying for her stuff and a quick meal at the food court, Troy and Gabriella were finally home.

"Troy, I'm hungry," Gabriella said as she walked in the door, Troy right behind her.

"We just ate, how can you be hungry all ready?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"Well, what do you want?" Troy questioned, headed the kitchen.

"Something big and chocolaty," Gabriella responded while taking off her shoes.

Troy rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "You and your stomach."

"I heard that!" Gabriella walked into the kitchen and came up behind him. "Besides, if you don't feed me, I won't have any energy for tonight. And then you'll never, and I quote, 'get your way with me'…" she trailed off.

"Okay, okay! I'm working on it. What do you want with your chocolate?"

"Chocolate. Layers and layers of chocolate on a plate, actually in a bowl – with sprinkles on top," she finished.

"Coming right up," Troy said as he opened the cupboard and grabbed the_ Nutella_. He heated it up in the microwave and then took a handful of chocolate chips and mixed them together. He carefully placed _rosebuds_ on top of the chocolate and formed a happy face and then tossed some sprinkles on top.

"It's ready," he announced.

Gabriella grabbed the bowl and a spoon and started munching on her chocolate treat.

"Okay, I never though I'd say this, but that's too much chocolate," Troy said as he watched her gobble down every bite.

"No, it's just perfect."

"Right … well, I'm going to get that movie that you insisted on buying, I'll set it up and we'll watch it, okay?

Gabriella grinned widely, "Mmkay, I love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful."

Troy left the kitchen and went to the living room to put the DVD in the player.

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

"Gabi, can you get that? I have my hands full."

Gabriella jumped off her chair and ran to the phone. She picked it up without looking at the caller, "Hello?"

She dropped the phone.

**AN: Omg, I'm so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for not updating. Two of my family members have died in the past month, so I'm not feeling my best. Also, with school, I have tons of homework. However, I will try my best to update more now. I've also had HUGE writers block (I still do) so I need ideas for this story really bad.**

**Short, I know. But I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Am I that mean? I'll have the nest chapter up ASAP. Review please! **


	13. On Our Way

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Previously:_

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

"_Gabi, can you get that? I have my hands full."_

_Gabriella jumped off her chair and ran to the phone. She picked it up without looking at the caller, "Hello?"_

_She dropped the phone._

_And now:_

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Troy worriedly, as he came up to her after he heard the crash of the phone.

Gabriella, with tears in her eyes, slowly turned her head towards Troy. Then she froze. Troy quickly picked up the phone and shoved it up towards his ear.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Your worst nightmare. I'm just about there." And then the line went dead. Three seconds went by, with Troy looking at Gabriella. After those few moments, he dropped the phone, grabbed Gabriella's hand, and ran up the stairs.

"Remember that bag of necessities I told you to pack a few weeks ago?" Gabriella nodded. "Go grab it. And fast." She bolted out of the room, and came back with her bag, and set it down on his bed.

"Troy..?" She started timidly, she continued once he looked up at her, "Um, where are we going to go?"

Shortly, he replied, "I haven't decided yet ... We can't call the police, because he's already escaped jail once, who's to say he won't do it again? That means we have to go someplace in secret. Somewhere not so obvious; somewhere off the beaten track. Or maybe not..." Troy paused, looking deep in thought.

"Okay," Gabriella giggled, "I know this is a really bad time, but you look absolutely adorable when you think."

Troy shot her a look of annoyance. "This is not the time Gabriella. Anyway, seeing as it can't be obvious, we can't go to any of our friend's places. So that eliminates Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay."

"And Ryan, he's in France for his acting right now," Gabriella added.

"Right. Or any of our other friends from high school, or any other school for that matter. And we can't go to either of our parent's houses either. If we leave, he'll be expecting us to go somewhere familiar to ourselves. Some place where we won't have to start our lives all over again. So, we should go through all the places that we've lived, vacationed, or visited for extended periods of time. Um, we'll my parents got pregnant with me in Carson City, Nevada. I was born there, then when I was 3 months, we moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I've lived here all my life. We went to Spain a couple years ago for the summer. Um, I've been to Disneyland a couple of times. My parents went to Las Vegas when I was eleven; I stayed with my grandparents though. They live in Albuquerque now too. Then the ski lodge that we met at: that's a definate no. What about you?"

"Well, I was born in Salt Lake City, but we moved around a lot in the state of Utah, so we should just not go there. Then we went to Detroit for two years, Utica for a couple months, but we stayed in New York and went to the city of New York. Um, afterwards we went to Chicago, then Columbus and Lincoln, then Scottsdale, and finally Albuquerque. I've been to Disneyland too, and that's about it. We didn't have much time for vacationing because we were moving around so much."

"So that eliminates quite a few places," Troy laughed, but then grew silent as he thought. Suddenly, he exclaimed, "I know!" He grabbed Gabriella's hand once again and dragged her downstairs along with their bags and a few other things Troy had packed while they were listing off places they couldn't go. "Gabriella, go through the pantry and the cupboards, find anything that won't go bad too quickly. I'm going to run downstairs and grab the cooler so we can pack some drinks." He ran downstairs, and Gabriella busied herself in the kitchen, grabbing fruit cups, puddings, bread and a few toppings, nuts, granola bars, and a few other things. Then went to the refridgerator and grabbed a few juice boxes, cans of pop, and Milk-To-Gos. she heard Troy thumping back up the stairs with the cooler.

She placed the drinks the cooler, and arranged the ice packs so they were touching the drinks. Then, because she had more room, she put a bag of carrots, pea pods, some celery sticks, and strawberries around the drinks so they could stay refridgerated as well.

Troy grabbed the cooler, and after telling her to grab their bags, they made their way to the front door.

There, Troy stopped, placed the cooler on the ground, and turned around to face Gabriella. "Okay, listen. I'm going to unlock all the doors except the trunk. I'm going to take out the cooler, and I want you to wait in here with the bags, okay?" She nodded. "Then I'm going to come back, and take the bags, and I want you to wait here again, okay?" She nodded once again. "Then I'm going to come back a final time, and take you out the car. As soon as you get in, lock the door. I'll get in, then we'll leave. Be right back, baby." Then, he leaned over, put his arms around her waist, and gave her a passionate kiss. At first Gabriella was surprised, but willingly gave into the feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer to her body. After a good five minutes of kissing, Troy pulled away, most unwillingly, and picked up the cooler.

After the promised two trips out to the car, Troy came back and draped his arm around her waist again, this time pulling her outside and into the awaiting car. As told, Gabriella quickly closed her door and locked it, waiting for Troy to get in the other side.

Before getting in, Troy looked around him, searching for any sign of Eric. Satisfied with not seeing anything, Troy oped his door and got in to his C240 Luxury Sedan. He started the car, and backed up. Content with their escape, Troy began driving down the road. What Gabriella didn't see in her hurry to get out of the house, and what Troy didn't see in his search around the property, was the pair of hungry green eyes staring at them from the bushes in front of the house.

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories. And I know there is no excuse, and I DO NOT blame you if you totally hate me and never support me again. However, I did have some problems going on in my personal life. Then, I was totally unmotivated for writing and reading, and my computer kept crashing, so I couldn't let anybody know about my situation.**

**I know how annoying it is to really like a story, and then the author stops updating. I feel like hitting myself, and I was almostin tears when I read all of your amazing reviews again. **

**I am trying to get back into the writing mode now, but it might take me a while -- not another year though (hopefully). Also, I have just gotten a job, which I have just officially started, so that will prevent me from updating as frequently as I would like. If you have anything to say (comments, questions, some ranting to do...) please feel free to PM me, or you could just review. Thank you for reading this. And I would like to take time again, to say I'm so, so, so sorry. Hoping to update soon, Julie.**


	14. To Prove My Love

**AN: Just a warning, there is some sexual content in this chapter. For those who don't want to read it or don't feel comfortable reading it, I will warn you when it starts getting close, but please, read with discretion. However, there are some - I think - very emotional, and somewhat important parts in the sex scene, so yeah. Thanks.**

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

It had been five and a half hours since they had left Troy's house. And after countless games of _I Spy_, Gabriella was beginning to get bored; they had been sitting in complete silence for the past half hour, and Gabriella was dying for something besides silence, like a conversation. And she had a question.

"Hey Troy?" He nodded for her to continue. "Uh, where are we going, exactly?"

Troy's answer was short, and strictly to the point, "Colorado."

"Oh ... Why Colorado?"

"I don't know, it just seemed to be the place. We both haven't set foot in that state before, it's still close to New Mexico, but not too close. Plus, if he does find us there, it isn't a flat state. We can hide in the mountains." Then he added jokingly, "You know, so no one will find us. And I mean _no one_, so I can finally release all the built up tension in my body ... if you catch my drift."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, then said, "Oh God, Troy. You are such a man."

"You got that right," he gave her a charming smile. "In fact, you of all people should know that," he added with a wink.

"Oh brother," she muttered. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me where we were going at the house? Like, when you first figured it out? Or even when we were leaving?" Gabriella questioned.

"I didn't want Eric to overhear us."

"What?!" Gabriella almost fell out of her seat. "You mean he was there? At your house?"

Troy looked at her, alarmed. "No! I just mean, in case he was there, like waiting for us. I didn't want him to know where we were going. If he was there, it would have been bad enough that he heard where we _weren't_ going."

"But, if he was there, wouldn't that mean he had a car? And that he could follow us?" Gabriella was panicking now, looking out the windows, making sure no one was about to pounce on the vehicle.

"No, I doubt he was a car. I mean, he's on the run now. His picture is on the news, there are reports on the radio him, ads in the newspaper. It would be nearly impossible for him to just wonder around Albuquerque, or anywhere in New Mexico, in his car. Plus his car was taken away, along with the house. No, I think, that if he's on the move, it'll be a very clever plan; very secret."

"Well, okay then, Mr. Detective, sir!" Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, you asked, baby," Troy defended.

"What city in Colorado are we going to stay at?"

"Talk about change of subject ... Um, that part, I hadn't really decided on yet. You have any place in mind?"

"Dinosaur!" Gabriella shrieked.

Troy swerved the car as he yelled, "What?! Where? I don't see anything!"

At this Gabriella started laughing hysterically, while Troy was still looking up, down, left, right, and under trying to find what she was talking - or laughing - about. After a while, Troy gave up on trying to find the object of his girlfriend's attention, and went back to driving.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Troy, but was only a couple of minutes, Gabriella stopped laughing, but was still gasping for breath. "I meant Dinosaur as in the city, Genius. Not the reptile! Oh my gosh; that was hilarious."

Troy looked at her funny, "There's a city, in Colorado, called Dinosaur?"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you pay attention in Geography in high school, Troy?"

"Well, yeah. But that was like 40 gazillion years ago. And I didn't get an A+ in that class like you, I got a B."

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, it's in the North of Colorado, right by the border of Utah."

"Okay, that sounds safe. Any idea how long it will take to get there? Or how far it is?"

"I think it's about 570 miles, so 918 kilometres. Following the speel limits, and hoping we don't have to take any detours because of construciton and such, it would probably take about ten hours to get there. But the best way to get there would be to go north into Colorado, but then go left into Utah, continue North for a bit, then go back into Colorado, and north again until we reach Dinosaur."

Troy looked at her, astounded. "How in the world do you know so much?"

"I payed attention in school, Troy. I thought it might come in useful someday; and look! It has."

"God, brains and beauty. How did I get so frickin' lucky?" Troy asked himself out loud.

Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up, and by the sound of Troy laughing, she knew she was blushing like mad. "Troy, stop it."

"No," Troy stated flatly. "You're my girl, and I love you. I have to show you how special you are. Besides, you need to hear it because Er..." Troy trailed off.

"Troy you can just say it. Because Eric never treated me special. We both know it's true. There's no point in denying it."

"Okay, fine," Troy started. "I feel the need to make you feel absolutely wonderful because you went through a long period when you felt like shit. No one deserves that, especially you. I just wish I had seen the signs sooner. I mean, I'm your bestfriend - now your boyfriend - if I don't know what's going on with you, then who does? I'm the one who's supposed to look after you. I should have noticed what was happening sooner than I did; you could've died anytime. It could've gotten out of hand..."

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered, almost choking on the effort not to cry.

"Don't start arguing. It's true, and you know it.," Troy said tersely.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault. Except Eric's. You need to know Troy, no one blames you. You _saved _me, Troy. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be there. I didn't have the courage to do anything about it. You know what I thought about everyday, Troy? Do you?" Troy shook his head. "The thought that got me through everyday was you. I've always loved you Troy. I never stopped. Ever since high school when we broke up, even though I might have seemed okay with it, I was always depressed, however deep down it was. I missed you, Troy. I wanted you back, and I never knew how to say it! I love you so much, and I never want to be with anyone else, because you're the only person who can make me feel like I do. Just so special and wanted; so cared for. And I'm so sorry that I waited so long, that you had to go through all of this with me, and that you feel so bad, but I don't blame you at all." Gabriella was in tears now, trying to get her point across to Troy as they drove north down Highway US-491 passing through Cortez.

Suddenly, Troy swerved into a parking lot, Gabriella noticed the name Grizzly Roadhouse B & B, and pulled Gabriella out of the car. Alarmed, she let herself be dragged out of the car and into the building. Once inside, Troy walked briskly over to the check-in desk and asked for a room.

"Yes, we do have a few rooms up for grabs. May I ask how long you plan on staying?" The lady, her name tag read Shelly, asked them with a smile.

"Oh, just one night. We've been on the road for hours, we want to rest for a while," Troy replied.

"That's just fine." Troy gave her his credit card, and Shelly gave them the key card for their room.

"Thanks," Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her down the hall towards their room. Shelly flashed her a knowing smile, then went back to her work.

Troy roughly shoved the key card into the slot and pushed the door open. "Troy ... what are you doing?!"

**AN: Just kissing and making out.**

Troy didn't answer, as he pushed her up against the door and kissed her passionately. Gabriella moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy picked her up with ease, dropped her on the bed, then climbed on top of her. He lifted her shirt over her head easily, and her jeans followed right after. He slipped off his own jeans along with his blue plaid boxers, and lifted his shirt off his own body, revealing himself to her. Gabriella could hardly breathe ... he was just so ... perfect. He crawled back onto the bed and kissed her softly.

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked, regaining a partial sense of her sanity, which had been lost in one of Troy's amazing kisses. Troy looked as though he didn't have any sense left in him as he turned his head to look at her.

"I needed to show you how much I love you. And that I've loved you since high school as well, and I regret ever not being with you, because being with you always seems so perfect. Please, Gabriella." She could hear the desperation in his voice, the need to show her (even though she already knew) that he loved her was so big, so real, that Gabriella could almost feel it coming out of his body. She didn't bother to say anything as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Troy's hand, which had previously been down at her waist, was now at her neck, as he kissed her, leaving her with yet another one of his marks on her skin. Gabriella tilted her head to the right and he continued to kiss her skin, covering her entire neck. His other hand, which was still at her waist, moved up her body to entangle itself in her long brown hair.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered after one of his long kisses. She pulled her mouth slightly away from his and lifted her hands to rest them on his shoulders. He stopped his motion of trying to kiss her and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and asked him, "Troy, what's really wrong?"

"I- I just…" he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. Troy closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while. She could feel him getting stressed as his shoulders tensed up, and he lifted his head so she could see the sadness in the blue depths. "I just don't want to lose you again." Gabriella could feel him against her, almost waiting for a response. She was looking in his eyes, as he tried to fight tears, she was having a bit of a problem of trying to see in the darkness of the hotel room. Suddenly, she realised that he really needed this. If not only trying to show her that he really did indeed love her, but to feel that he had done his job in showing her that he loved her. The spontaneity of his actions just added up to one thing: his actions had to mean something bigger to him than it could ever mean to her.

"Okay, Troy. Do what you have to do," she whispered into the darkness. Those eight words brought a whole new feeling into his body, as he leaned down again and kissed her tenderly. His hands continued their journey around her body, releaving some of the built up tension of the long drive. Gabriella inhaled deeply, her lips coming in contact with his again. Gabriella felt his hands reaching everywhere, all over her body. Even though they had already had sex, she knew, deep in her heart, that she would be completely devastated if he suddenly changed his mind, deciding that he had been too 'girly' about this whole _feeling_ thing. However, this thought left her mind in a matter of seconds as she felt his erection against her pelvis.

**AN: Sex Scene Right Here.**

Gabriella felt her throat closing, and struggled to breath as he played with her breasts in his mouth, and with his fingers. Her hands found his head once again and she played with the brown locks of hair with her fingers. Gabriella gasped as Troy's hands suddenly came in contact with her wet folds. His hands caressed her clitoris and the folds around it, her reaction being to gasp for breath feeling pleasure all over her body.

Troy could feel how wet she was, how ready she was for him. She was ready enough for him to do what he really needed, what he had to do to prove himself. And it made him extremely aroused to think that only he could make her feel like she was right now; so loved, so happy, so satisfied. Only he could make her scream out in her passion. And he knew it could never be the same with any other girl. No matter what, he secretly promised her, he would _never_ do anything like this with any other girl. He would be loyal to her, right now, and for the rest of his life.

Troy continued to kiss her as she moved her own hands southward, to the place that was just begging for her touch. But he had to stop her, despite how much he wanted her to touch him. He could feel the heat radiating from her aroused body, and it took all of his self-control not to explode at the moment. Gabriella moved her hand around him and he felt her nails move over his back.

"Gab- Gabriella ... baby, stop," he stuttered, losing control, only for a moment, but letting out a repressed groan as tried to hold himself together, and almost failing as he looked into her passion-clouded eyes. "Please, just stop for a minute."

Gabriella could sense there was something he wanted to do, and he wouldn't go on until he had accomplished his task. "It's okay, Troy. Just do it. Do what you have to do. Really," she tried to convince him to hurry up as she kissed his muscular right shoulder.

"Okay," he said as her brought his hands down to her opening again. She kissed his shoulder again, waiting for him to continue.

Troy gently rubbed her clitoris again, and with a low moan from Gabriella, slowly glided his finder into her soft tunnel. He started pumping in and out with his finger, and soon after added a second finger. Gabriella began pushing very forcefully against his hand, and Troy was worried that she might hurt herself. He took his fingers out of her vagina, and rubbed her clitoris again. He moved his other hand to her lower back and brought her tightly against him, she groaned as she felt his erection against her once again, and kissed him deeply on his shoulder again.

He entered his fingers inside her again and was surprised when she came after only a few thrusts of his fingers. She then flipped him over rather quickly and grabbed his penis.

"I don't care if you're done or not, Bolton. I need to have you inside of me," Gabriella said as she sank onto him. Gabriella started bouncing on top of Troy, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster.

"Babe, you feel so incredibly good. It's insane!" Troy gasped as he thrusted up into her again. Gabriella was groaning and moaning with each bounce and thrust they gave. Only a few moments later, Gabriella's mind began to spin as she started jerking. The sensation sent Troy over the edge, he grabbed Gabriella, bringing her flush against him, kissed her squarely on the lips. Then, with one last thrust, came forcefully inside her bringing Gabriella with him.

They stayed like that for a minute, with Gabriella on top of Troy, him still inside of her. Finally, pulling out of her, he murmured, "Gabriella?"

**AN: End sex scene.**

"Hmm?"

"You are so gorgeous, and I love you so much," Troy said as he pulled the covers over them and around them.

Gabriella gave him a bright smile and snuggled up against him, "I love you too, baby."

"God," Troy started as he finally settled down against her. "You have no idea how lucky I am."

And they fell into a deep sleep, holding one another.

**AN: Wow. That took me forever to write. Hours and hours were put into this chapter. I had to do a lot of research for a good place they could go. And then I figured out the exact distance between Albuquerque and Dinosaur. And the exact time it would take to get there. Now I'm tired!**

**Also, this is the first sex scene I have ever written, and I have no idea how it turned out. Or if I'm any good at writing this type of thing. I kept changing it around, adding and removing sentences and words. Please tell me if you thought it was good. It's just a lot of people have said they want more 'sex stuff', so I'm trying ... but I don't know. **

**I don't want this story to be based upon sex, so I think (if you guys like it) that there will only be a few sex scenes throughout the story.**

**Also, thank you for the amazing reviews! And thank you (some of you) for your ranting. I knew it would come lol and I'm totally okay with it, because I know you're pissed off at me for not updating. Anyway, my computer is being wiped clean in a few days, so it's probably going to be about a week until I can update again, unless I can write a quick chapter before we take it in.**

**I'm also going away the next two weekends, so that will prevent me from updating. I'll try to update at least once a week during the summer, but during the school year, it will be less.**

**Also, I have two stories going right now. ****I Want Out**** and ****For How Long?****. Should I finish ****I Want Out**** before updating ****For How Long?****?Or should I update them both frequently? I am definetely more into this story (I have more inspiration), but if you want me to do them both, then I will try. It's up to you, so please let me know. I think that's all for now. Thanks.**

**Julie.**


	15. Three Little Tests

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Gabriella awoke to Troy pressing light kisses to her shoulder. She giggled lightly and turned over to look him in the eyes.

"Morning, baby," Troy said huskily. Gabriella smiled; that voice of his could literally make her go weak in the knees – it was so damn sexy. And that voice, that body, that heart, all belonged to her.

She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his arms. She took a deep breath; _oh my Gosh: he smells so good…_

"God, I love you so much."

It'd been three weeks since they had stopped at the Bed and Breakfast. That night their relationship had grown so much more. They had arrived in Dinosaur already, and were staying in a small hotel at the moment.

Suddenly, an insistent buzzing caught their attention. Troy's phone was vibrating along the bedside table, just begging to be picked up. He carefully picked up the phone, as if it would bite him.

"Chad," Troy stated as he set the phone back on the table.

They had agreed that they couldn't pick up their phones anymore; in fact, they were each going to return their phones, so they couldn't be traced. It hurt them deeply, knowing how much their friends must be worrying home back in Albuquerque. But they couldn't keep contact with anyone, if they wanted any chance of living.

---

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just the stomach flu or som…"

She stood up abruptly and rushed to the bathroom, with Troy right behind her, ready to wipe the hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach for the sixth time that morning.

Puking another 3 times, she was finally done, but totally wiped out. She brushed her teeth then climbed back into bed. Troy kissed her forehead, and then left the room. He didn't bother closing the door; he knew Gabriella hated being cut off from him in any way.

Troy went downstairs, and settled himself in front of the television. He flipped through the channels, and decided to watch the basketball game.

_I hope Gabi's going to be okay. The times when Gabriella got sick were few and far in between. Maybe this was just one of those times. But usually when someone had the flu, they were sick for almost two days, non-stop. But this had been going on for three of four days, and it only lasted for the first few hours in the morning. I was starting to really worry about her. It can't be the stomach flu…_

Troy continued to watch the basketball game, but his thoughts kept straying to Gabriella.

_Oh my God. Could she be..?_

---

Troy rushed to the nearest drugstore, jogged to aisle seven and stared. How the heck could there be that many of one thing?

He randomly picked three different boxes, went to the cashier, on the way grabbing a carton of strawberries and a jar of _Nutella_.

Paying for his purchases, he rushed home, placed the strawberries on a shelf in the fridge, and the chocolate in the cupboard. He quietly made his way upstairs and set the boxes on the bathroom counter, looked into the bedroom where Gabriella was and smiled when he saw her peaceful form under the covers.

He went back downstairs and started making grilled cheese sandwiches and a salad for their lunch. Halfway through making the sandwiches, he heard the toilet flush upstairs, then the gentle footsteps of his lover coming down the stairs.

When she reached him, she grabbed his hand, and he looked at her. She had a frown on her face and he immediately grew concerned.

"Gabi?"

She pulled him gently, signaling for him to come with her. Ho got the hint, quickly turned off the burner and followed her; out of the kitchen, through the family room, down the hall, up the stairs, through their bedroom, and into the bathroom. She stopped when she was just inside the door and pointed. His eyes moved from her face, along her arm to her hand, then to where her hand was pointing.

"What are _those_ for?" she asked quietly.

And he knew immediately what she was concerned about. "Well, Gabriella. Those are called pregnancy tests."

"I know what they are, stupid!" she snapped. Troy's eyes widened; he was surprised, they barely ever fought anymore. Now she was calling him stupid just because he answered her question.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she said in a hushed voice, when she saw his confused and slightly hurt expression. "I've just been on edge lately. I can't seem to keep my temper in check."

"Maybe this is why," he gestured towards the three boxes.

"But we haven't even talked about this; about kids!"

"Maybe now's the time."

"Troy, don't joke about something like this. It's not funny. A life might be at stake here!"

"I'm not joking, Gabriella," he grabbed her hand. "Listen, just take the tests, there's no use worrying about something that may not even be real."

Suddenly, Gabriella burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Baby, what in the world is wrong?" Troy asked, totally bewildered.

"But I want a baby, Troy!" she sobbed, and he pulled her into his arms. "I want to carry your child, and then have it. I want to create something with you! I want to be able to watch something grow! I want to know that I can do a better job than every other parent that has raised a child. I know we haven't talked about it, but I want it so bad."

"Gabi, there could be no greater gift for you to carry my child. Seeing you with that radiating glow; nothing would be better than that. Listen, if it turns out you're not pregnant, then we'll start trying for a baby, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, wiped her tears away, and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled apart before things got too heated, and turned towards the bathroom counter.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course, beautiful."

Gabriella opened the first box with shaky hands and pulled out the test. They read the instructions. "Okay, pink means yes, blue means no on this one. And on this one the plus sign means positive, and the minus sign means negative." Troy said.

Gabriella continued with the third one, "P means positive, N is negative; pretty straight forward."

After taking the three tests, setting them on the counter they stood in the doorway, Gabriella looking in the mirror.

"I'm going to be so fat."

Troy's head snapped to look at her in the mirror and he saw her scrutinizing her appearance.

"No, Gabriella. You'll be pregnant, and still as gorgeous as ever. I won't be able to keep my hands off you. You'll be stunning, and so sexy. Everyone will want to be you."

"Or be with me, right? I mean, chances are men won't want to be a pregnant woman, no matter how good-looking she is, right?" Troy remained silent, a cold look on his face. "Troy..? Troy? Are you there?" Gabriella waved her hand in front of his face and his eyes moved down towards hers.

"Sorry, it's nothing." He avoided her eyes.

"Troy, come on. I know something's wrong. You can tell me … I am your girlfriend," Gabriella hated pulling the pout face. She realized Troy needed his space, and some things didn't involve her. But now that they were so far away from home, and she had no one else, and neither did he, she really needed to rely on him – which meant complete honestly. And she knew she could get it by pulling the puppy dog eyes, the pout, and the 'I'm your girlfriend.'

Troy sighed, "I don't want other people to want you. I mean, I know you're gorgeous, and so many guys would want you, but … I don't know, I just don't like to think about it."

Gabriella slowly smiled, then tried to cover it up. She couldn't make fun of him if he just told her something he obviously didn't want to. "Troy," he looked at her. "Are you jealous?"

At this question, Troy looked anywhere but at her. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the bathroom, with Gabriella. _Maybe I could just sink into the floor..?_ Troy thought.

"Twoy?" Gabriella said in her best toddler voice. "Answer da question, pweaze?"

He smiled slightly, the quickly mumbled, "Maybe."

"What do you have to be jealous of? There's no other man I could ever want, Troy Bolton. I love you, and only you. You know, I don't want to just carry anyone's kid. I love everything about you: your smile, your eyes, the way your hair falls into your eyes, the way you say I love you, the way you can make me go weak in the knees with one look, your smell, your voice," she giggled. "And, if I do say so myself, that body you have is pretty one of a kind."

Troy looked pretty pleased with himself after this. "Well, what can I say? I aim to please."

Gabriella laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "I'm serious, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriella." And he kissed her with so much passion, her knees gave out, but Troy caught her.

"Add that to the list."

"What?" Troy questioned, perplexed

"Your kisses; they're so addicting."

Troy chuckled, then bent his head down to capture her lips in a kiss, but she ducked and moved away.

"Gabi…" he whined.

"Come on. We have to check the tests."

Troy turned serious immediately, and walked to the counter with her. "Okay, this is it."

"Yup," she swallowed, took a deep breath, and read, "Pink, plus sign, and the letter 'P'."

"Gabriella, you're pregnant!"

---

**AN: Well, what do you think? Review, please. Thanks.**


	16. One Hormone

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Previously:_

"_Yup," she swallowed, took a deep breath, and read, "Pink, plus sign, and the letter 'P'."_

"_Gabriella, you're pregnant!"_

_And now:_

It had been seven days since Gabriella had taken the three pregnancy tests, and both she and Troy were ecstatic about having a baby. Today they were going to a nearby doctor's office to get a blood test and a urine test to bet sure that there actually was a baby.

"Troy, can you grab my purse? It's on the counter," Gabriella called through the small apartment they had rented out.

"Yeah." Troy came into view, the purse in his hand. He gave Gabriella a gentle kiss on the lips which she smiled into. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

  
"What can I do for you?" the person at the front desk in the doctor's office asked.

"We're here to get an official pregnancy test done."

"Do you have an appointment?" the nurse questioned.

"Yes, with Dr. Janet Rogers."

"I see. Your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yes, okay. I'll call you when the doctor is ready for you. Would you," she looked at Troy, "like to come in with her?"

Troy nodded eagerly, but before he could say yes, Gabriella had already answered for him, "Of course he would; it is his child."

Troy smiled at that; _his child_.

"Okay, please take a seat it the waiting room," the nurse pointed over to the group of chairs in the corner.

They nodded and went to take their seats. Ten minutes later, they were called up.

"Dr. Rogers," Janet introduced herself. "You must be Gabriella Montez, and we're performing a pregnancy test today?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, while latching herself onto Troy's arm.

Dr. Rogers smiled back, "Okay then. Please follow me."

They walked down the hall, and then turned into another hall that branched off the main one. They went down to the end of the hall and turned left, two doors later, they came to room 184 and the doctor opened the door for them.

"So, Ms. Montez, how many tests have you taken?"

"Three," Gabriella replied.

"When?"

"Umm, like a week ago; last Wednesday."

"Okay. I'm going to get you to take two tests – a urine test and a blood test. We'll start with the urine test. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Dr. Rogers handed Gabriella a cup. "I'm assuming you know what to do."

"Yup," Gabriella laughed. She walked into the bathroom and pulled down her pants. After finishing her business, she pulled them back up, washed her hands, and walked back into the room.

"Great!" Janet said, "now for the blood."

Dr. Rogers picked up the needle off the sterile tray and asked Gabriella if she was ready. Gabriella, who had always hated needles, grabbed Troy's hand with the opposite hand and squeezed it, "ready as I'll ever be."

"Just relax," Dr. Rogers advised, and with one prick of the needle, it was done. "I'll be right back, just wait here." The doctor left the room, but not before giving Gabriella a dinosaur band-aid.

"I've always hated needles," Gabriella reminded Troy as he undid the packaging. He held out his hand and she placed her arm in his grip. He stuck the band-aid on the microscopic hole and kissed it better.

"I know. How could I forget that?"

_Flashback:_

_Troy was in homeroom, getting tired of hearing Mrs. Darbus drone on and on the theatre. He looked over at his girlfriend of eight and a half months and smiled. She was gorgeous today. Of course, she always looked gorgeous._

"…_and one last announcement: the school nurse will be in the gym today, so whenever you have free period, please go down and get your flu shot." And then the bell chimed, "have a great day my young thespians!"_

_Troy got up and waited for Gabriella to reach him, but when he turned around to greet her, she was no longer smiling; in fact, she looked completely petrified._

"_Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly._

"_Um, I… I have to get to class!" she exclaimed and practically ran out of the room leaving a stunned Troy behind._

_Chad came up beside Troy and said, "Dude, what was that about?"_

_Troy stared at the spot that Gabriella used to occupy and muttered, "You know, I don't even know."_

_The day went by in a blur and all that Troy could think of was what was wrong with Gabriella. He had just finished up in gym class and was getting changed._

What if someone touched her? _He thought bitterly. And just that thought of someone touching his girl sent him over the edge. He angrily punched his locker and Chad's eyes snapped up from his gym bag._

"_Dude, what's wrong with you?"_

"_If someone touched her I'm going to kill them."_

"_No one would touch her, man." Troy grunted in response. "I'm serious, the whole school knows how much you care about her; they'd be crazy to do anything with her. You'd fucking murder whoever it was even if they said 'hi' in a rude way."_

"_That's right!"_

"_C'mon, we have free period; time to go to the gym and get our shots. Gabriella has free period too. Maybe you can ask her what's going on…" Chad trailed off because Troy had already bolted out of the locker room in search of Gabriella._

_Troy stomped over to Gabriella who was quivering in the middle of the gym. "You tell me right now," he growled, "if someone touched you."_

_Gabriella gave a hasty shake of her head and continued to stare at the floor. Troy put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him, she had tears in her eyes. "Gabi, what's wrong? Seriously."_

_She moved towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Troy's hands moved to her waist and settled on her hips._

"_I just… I don't- I don't like needles that much."_

_Troy looked down at her, dumbfounded. He sighed, "Gabi, that sucks and everything, but why didn't you tell me? I've been worried sick all day."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay," he pulled her closer. "I'll tell you what, I'll hold your hand the entire time, okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded and they walked up to the nurse's table together._

_End Flashback_

"That day was scary, I'm telling you. I thought someone like hit you or something."

Gabriella was about to respond, but Dr. Rogers came in with the test results, a solemn look on her face.

"Gabriella, I have some bad news."

Gabriella's smile disappeared and she frowned.

"Not only are you not pregnant, you have a rare form of cancer found in women."

Troy jumped up, "_what?!_"

"It's a type of tumor," Dr. Rogers continued. "Its proper name is a _Trophoblastic_ tumor. It grows inside a woman's reproductive system. The reason your pregnancy test came up positive is because these tumors also produce a hormone called beta-HCG, also known as beta human chorionic gonadotropin. HCG is needed to nurture the baby inside the fetus, but, as I said before, can also be produced by this type of tumor. This is why you got a false positive test. These tumors can also make you feel pregnant; they frequently cause morning sickness as well as swelling in the abdomen."

By the end, Gabriella was crying and Troy had a huge lump in his throat. He went over to Gabriella and picked her up from the sanitary bed and held her in his arms.

"You mean, she's gonna…" Troy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, no - of course not, well not now at least. When caught early, these tumors generally can be removed and cause no further problems. The good thing is, is that we have caught it early enough."

Troy sighed out in relief and rubbed Gabriella's back, trying to offer her support and give her comfort.

"I'm sorry if this isn't the best time, but it's best if we treat it as soon as possible, otherwise it could spread." They both nodded. "There are two possible treatments. The first is surgery. Basically, we would take a vacuum type thing and suck the cancer out, then scrape the walls of the uterus to make sure no cancer remains. I would recommend this procedure because the cancer hasn't spread yet, and it's relatively small. However, if you don't like surgery there's also the option of chemotherapy which kills the cancer cells. The latter, however, takes longer and has more side effects such as hair loss."

"I think we'll go with the surgery then."

"Okay, I would like to do it as soon as possible. Does tomorrow work?"

They both nodded and the doctor smiled sadly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, and please, just spend tonight relaxing."

Again, the two lovers nodded and stood up. After shaking hands with the doctor, they left the building and went home.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I have an idea for one of the next few chapters, but some stuff has to happen first. Again, please review. Thanks.**


	17. Some Sorta Evil

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry if this isn't the best time, but it's best if we treat it as soon as possible, otherwise it could spread." They both nodded. "There are two possible treatments. The first is surgery. Basically, we would take a vacuum type thing and suck the cancer out, then scrape the walls of the uterus to make sure no cancer remains. I would recommend this procedure because the cancer hasn't spread yet, and it's relatively small. However, if you don't like surgery there's also the option of chemotherapy which kills the cancer cells. The latter, however, takes longer and has more side effects such as hair loss."_

"_I think we'll go with the surgery then."_

"_Okay, I would like to do it as soon as possible. Does tomorrow work?"_

_They both nodded and the doctor smiled sadly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, and please, just spend tonight relaxing."_

_Again, the two lovers nodded and stood up. After shaking hands with the doctor, they left the building and went home._

_And now:_

_Gabriella was sitting on the couch in the family room, reading a magazine when she heard crying. Smiling slightly at the thought of her baby girl, she got up and made her way upstairs to see what was wrong. Upon entering the room, her stomach dropped to the floor. There, standing by the crib, was Eric holding her precious little girl._

"_Well, hello there Gabriella …I see you have a new addition to the Bolton family. However, I can't say I'm happy to hear it."_

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, too afraid to move in fear Eric would drop the baby or something._

"_I've come to collect this little one."_

"_NO!" Gabriella shrieked, beginning to charge towards Eric. He held up a hand, stopping and silencing her in one fluid motion._

"_Gabriella, you're sick …you're dying. I have come to take baby Bolton away, raise him as my own."_

"_Troy will be back any minute," she warned, hoping it was true._

"_Oh, sweetie, no he won't. I've already taken care of him. And because of what you've done to me, I'm taking your baby. I'm going to kill it, if it was _my _baby, then I wouldn't have to do that, but it's _Bolton's."

_Gabriella starting sobbing hysterically at the thought of her baby and husband being killed._

"_Come on, baby Bolton. Let's leave your mother to die." Gabriella clawed at Eric as he walked by her, trying to snatch her baby away._

"_Troy!" she screamed._

Troy awoke to the sound of his girlfriend screaming next to him, she was tossing and turning frantically. "Gabriella, wake up."

"_Gabriella, stay! Or I'll kill her right in front of your eyes." Eric said menacingly._

Gabriella started screaming even louder, reaching out to something that wasn't there. Tears were spilling out of her closed eyes as Troy tried to awaken her.

"_Troy, help me!"_

_And then, Troy was there at her side. She turned to him, but instead of seeing warm, comforting eyes, she saw black pools of hatred._

"TROY!!"

"_You deserve this, Gabriella," and with that, Troy reached over and slapped Gabriella so hard that upon impact, she crumpled to the floor, blood slowly spilling from her forehead; Troy's marriage ring had slashed into her forehead._

Gabriella screamed in agony and Troy was shaking her, trying to make her wake up.

_Eric and Troy both smirked down at Gabriella, who was trying to stand up and reclaim the infant. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach and saw Troy's foot just leaving her, leaving her gasping for breath._

"_C'mon, Eric. Let's go finish what has to be done." And the two males left along with the young female, leaving behind a dying Gabriella._

Gabriella shot up in bed, still screaming. When she saw Troy she pushed him away and scrambling out of the bed. "Get away!" she gasped.

"Gabriella, it was a nightmare, just a nightmare. Please, what ever happened, it wasn't real."

Gabriella's eyes shot over to Troy's and saw the familiar blue eyes shining with concern and desperation. Once she realized everything was back to normal, she cried even harder, letting Troy move closer to her and take her into his arms; letting her sit on his stroked her back, which made calm down slightly as she buried her face in his chest, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

"Troy…" she breathed. Troy just pulled her closer to himself. "I… You won't ever join Eric, will you? And try to kill me, and our baby?"

Troy kissed the top of her head. "Never, I promise. I love you too fucking much."

She breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled deeper into his chest.

After what seemed like ages of sitting on the bed, Gabriella taking all the comfort that Troy was offering, her eyelids started to droop and she yawned. Troy gently lay her down on the bed, her head resting once again on the pillows.

Troy rested his own body beside hers, pulling her chest towards his. He entwined their legs together and rested his hand on the small of her back. And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hello again, I presume you're here to see Dr. Rogers…" Gabriella nodded and Troy squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Okay, please follow me."

They once again walked down the main hallway, but continued walked past the room they had occupied yesterday.

"Ah, there you are Janet. Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez are here for their appointment," the nurse said.

"Thank you, I have it from here," Dr. Rogers dismissed the nurse kindly and the nurse nodded and walked back along the hallway. "I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, but you aren't allowed in while the surgery is in progress." Troy nodded. "Just so you're aware, I'll take Ms. Montez into the room, give her a sedative so she'll be asleep and she won't feel a thing. The procedure shouldn't take long. When we're done, I'll invite you to come back in and you can wait with Ms. Montez until she awakens. Understood?" Troy nodded again. "Great," the doctor said with a slight smile. She opened the door for Gabriella, "Ms. Montez, it's time."

Gabriella turned to Troy and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, she backed up slowly into the room, keeping her brown eyes locked on Troy's stunning blue ones. Dr. Rogers followed her into the room and closed the door with a snap.

"Ms. Montez," the doctor started, "I know this must be a scary experience for you, but I need you to relax. Please go into the bathroom," Dr. Rogers pointed to the corner of the room where a door was located, "and chance into this." She handed Gabriella a blue hospital gown.

Gabriella went into the washroom, locking the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she didn't see any sign that she had cancer … she looked perfectly normal.

_Why me?_ She thought to herself as a tear found its way out of her eye and made its way down her cheek.

Gabriella rubbed at it angrily; the sooner she got changed, the sooner the surgery would be over. She took off her fitted light green t-shirt first and as she was about to strip out of her pants, she looked in the mirror again. There _was_ a bump there; it was hard to believe that just two short days ago she thought she was going to have a baby and now … well, now she wasn't. Gabriella shook her head and undid the button on her jeans and stepped out of them along with her underwear.

Unlocking the door, she stepped back into the depressing room and noticed that three other doctors and a nurse had arrived to help.

Dr. Rogers smiled at her return, "Great, just put your clothes on that chair. Yes, there. Okay, lay down on the bed and I'll get the sedative ready."

Gabriella did as she was told; she was given a mask with a cord attached.

"Gabriella, I need you to breathe in and out slowly, okay?"

Gabriella followed the doctor's instructions again and soon felt herself getting light headed. Her eyelids began to droop and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: Hey there. So, next chapter we find out if the surgery went well, or if there were any complications. PLEASE REVIEW, as I won't update if there aren't enough reviews. Thanks again for reading, Julie.**


	18. Hold On Tight

**Summary: Gabriella's engaged to Eric Mitchell. He treats her great in public … But what about behind closed doors? What does she live with everyday? Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Previously:_

_Gabriella did as she was told; she was given a mask with a cord attached._

"_Gabriella, I need you to breathe in and out slowly, okay?" _

_Gabriella followed the doctor's instructions again and soon felt herself getting light headed. Her eyelids began to droop and she fell into unconsciousness._

_And now:_

Troy Bolton walked into the surgery room, almost afraid of what Gabriella would look like. His eyes made contact with Gabriella's face; it looked exactly as it had before, with the exceptions that her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and soft – she was sleeping. He was informed just seconds before that Gabriella was out of surgery and in perfect condition. There had been no complications during the procedure and right now she was just sleeping. He walked over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then took a seat in the chair that was situated beside her bed, taking a hold of her hand.

"Gabriella, baby, I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he let his head fall onto her chest and his eyes closed.

* * *

Two hours and thirty-seven minutes later, Gabriella's eyelids fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a white room with almost nothing in it; a door towards her left led into what she believed was a bathroom, there was a pile of clothes on the counter top by the door, and there was a breathing figure on her chest. She smiled, Troy.

She lifted the hand that wasn't clutched in Troy's grasp and gently ran it through Troy's sandy locks. He stirred in his sleep and muttered a, "not now mom."

Gabriella giggled slightly, "Troy, honey, can you _please_ wake up for me?"

Gabriella took his hand in hers and played with his fingers. Troy's hand soon joined in, running his fingers up and down her hand, still not fully awake. His eyes slowly opened and blinked lazily for a few seconds. He soon realized that someone was playing with his fingers and looked to the side. Blue eyes locked with brown and two sets of matching radiant smiles appeared in the room.

"Gabi," Troy whispered, leaning forward, being met halfway for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, however, because the doctor walked in the room accompanied by a nurse.

"Ah, Miss Montez; you're awake. Splendid! I would just like to run another scan to make sure everything is cleared out. If everything is okay you'll be free to leave. However, before we go to do that business, I have something to discuss with you. Because of the type of surgery we just performed, you may feel slight discomfort in that region of your body. I would suggest against participating in sexual activities for a month or two, and please, if the pain gets bad, just take one of these pills. Also, even though we didn't operate on your head, the gas we gave you to fall asleep may cause you to have headaches for a week or so. Just take some Advil or painkillers and it will go away."

* * *

As it turned out, the surgery had completely rid Gabriella of the cancer and the two lovers made their way to the parking lot.

"So, you wanna go home?" Troy asked, unsure of what Gabriella would want to do after the huge ordeal, "Or out somewhere?"

"Can we just go home and order pizza or something?"

Troy smiled gently across at her and nodded, "of course Beautiful."

As they pulled into the small parking space by the hotel they were currently residing in, Troy hopped out of the car and jogged over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the car. Gabriella rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, whispering thanks.

"For what?" Troy asked, perplexed.

Leading the way into the apartment, Troy only heard one word uttered in the sweet voice that only Gabriella could produce, "Everything."

Troy locked the door behind his and went over to the many menus he had beside the microwave. "So, what place did you want to order from? We have … Pizza Hut, Panago, Pizza 73, and Boston Pizza."

Gabriella walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter," she replied while kissing his shoulder repeatedly. Troy turned around in her grasp and brought his right hand to cup the back of her head and pulled her face towards his; their lips meeting in a simple kiss.

"Gabriella, I love you."

"I love you too, Troy."

"Then pick a place to order from; tonight is all about you."

Gabriella giggled lightly and sighed, "Fine, Pizza Hut."

"Thank you." Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Troy pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and flipped it open, dialing the number then raising it to rest against his ear.

"Hello…" the rest of the conversation didn't reach her ears as Gabriella absently wondered how one person could make could make talking on the phone look so sexy; so appealing. The way his lips moved as he talked to the person on the other end of the line, the way his eyes moved from the menu, to her eyes and then to her lips in a longing way, then back to the menu when asked a question about his order.

Finally he closed the phone with a snap and set it on the counter. "So, no sex for two months? The next couple months are going to be the worst ones of my life," Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm sure you'll manage hot stuff."

"Yeah, I lied; the worst part of my life has already come and gone," Troy said seriously, running his hands up and down her back which sent shivers up her spine.

Gabriella moved closer to him, making sure her hands were securely wrapped around his neck then softly kissing the corner of his lips. "Mhmm? What was that?"

"The part you weren't in."

Gabriella, who had continued kissing his jaw bone and neck, raised her head and leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes, "Really?"

"Without you, Gabriella, my life is nothing. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go."

Tears rushed up into Gabriella's eyes and she crashed her lips against Troy's, her tongue immediately finding his. Troy's hands came to rest low on her hips and he pulled her towards himself in one fluid motion. Gabriella's left hand rose from its previous location on his muscular shoulders and entangled itself in Troy's shaggy hair, stroking his ear in the process.

Troy bent down slightly and picked Gabriella up and she was about to wrap her legs around his waist but her vagina gave an unbearable throb of pain and she groaned out, fresh tears of hurt coming to her eyes. Troy immediately stopped kissing her and put her down so that her feet sat on solid ground once again.

"What? What's wrong?"

She choked back a sob and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Troy let his own knees fall to the ground after her as a worried expression broke onto his face. Gabriella groaned again and reached out for Troy.

"Gabriella, tell me what's wrong."

"Ow… it hurts so much Troy!"

Realization dawned upon Troy in a blink of an eye and he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she clawed at his back in pain. Her slim fingers clutched his baby blue t-shirt while she groaned again, "Troy…"

"Kay, sweetheart, I need to get you the pills they gave you. Just stay here for a minute."

Gabriella barely nodded and turned on the bed, twisting the blankets between her fingers. Troy was back with a single pill and a glass of water in his hand within thirty seconds and he sat next her on the bed. He gave the pill to her shaking hands and helped her take a sip of water because she couldn't hold it steady.

The buzzer outside the apartment suddenly went off, and Troy walked over towards the door and paid the delivery man. Shutting the door, he quickly grabbed two cans of Sprite and made his way back to the bedroom. Seeing Gabriella breathing heavily, trying to get past the pain made his stomach churn angrily; he wanted to be able to take her pain away or at least bare it himself.

Troy lay down beside Gabriella on the queen sized bed after setting the box of hot Hawaiian pizza on the bedside table. Gabriella turned around on the bed and pushed her head into the warmth of his chest, clutching his shoulder in her left hand.

After five minutes, the Advil began to get rid of the pain and hunger returned to Gabriella as fast as lightening. Her blue-eyed boyfriend reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box of pizza, laying it in between them, Gabriela dove into the box and downed the slice in less than a minute and Troy laughed at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"You're cute."

"I know," Gabriella replied cheekily as she continued to munch on her pizza.

After eating the entire box of pizza and finishing both cans of pop, they lay in bed together, talking quietly about nothing in particular; the difference between Coke and Pepsi, which Pirates of Caribbean movie was better, and if the iPod Nano or iPod Touch was better. Currently they were talking about home.

"I just miss everyone so much," Gabriella sighed. "Can you imagine what they're going through right now? I mean, we just disappeared into the darkness; and we haven't been heard from in over a month. What if Eric has them?"

"Gabriella, we've talked about this before. We've been watching the news; if Eric had shown up and done anything whatsoever it would have been all over the news in a heartbeat. You're pretty much famous - everyone's curious as to where you are. That's why we have to stay low, especially you. Eric wants you, Gabi, and I doubt he'll stop looking for you until he finds you." Troy paused. "Which is why tomorrow we're leaving; we're going to continue north to get out of the country. The farther away we are the better."

"Troy…"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me."

* * *

Troy awoke first the next morning, mainly because he used his cell phone as an alarm clock. He yawned quietly, making sure not to wake Gabriella up. They had to get started early.

Troy made his way down to the owner's room. He new their landlord was always up early, getting ready for the day. He knocked on the wood door.

"Hello there, Mr. Parker," Troy had to remember to respond to his fake name. The two of them had decided that while they were in 'hiding' that they would never give out their real names. "What can I do for you at five in the morning?"

"I know it's a bit short notice, but my girlfriend and I would like to check out this morning."

"That's no problem, sir. May I ask why? It's nothing we did, is it?"

"Oh, of course not. We're just on a … road trip right now, and we want to continue," Troy smiled at the older man.

"Sure, sure. Young love; I remember it," Troy blushed slightly and nodded. "Since you've been paying daily, you only owe me for last night. So it comes to … $76.00."

Troy handed over a one hundred dollar bill and received $24.00 in return. "Thanks."

He walked back to their hotel room and made two trips out to the car, packing their stuff within its four walls. On his third trip, he carried Gabriella out and laid her down so her head rested in his lap when he drove. He put the key into the ignition and pressed the gas pedal, driving onto the highway in one fluid motion.

**

* * *

  
AN:** Hello there everyone. I hope you liked this chapter and weren't too disappointed that Gabriella is cured from the cancer (joking).

Anyway, I'm not sure what I've written in the last chapters, but I think someone said earlier that they were confused as to whether Gabriella and Troy were staying in a house, an apartment, or a hotel/motel. I just want to make it clear – now that I know myself – that they are only staying in hotels/motels/bed-and-breakfasts until they get back to Albuquerque (if they ever do). Sorry if there was any confusion.

Please review and have a great day or night. - Julie


	19. Pocket Full Of Honesty

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

_Previously:_

_He walked back to their hotel room and made two trips out to the car, packing their stuff within its four walls. On his third trip, he carried Gabriella out and laid her down so her head rested in his lap when he drove. He put the key into the ignition and pressed the gas pedal, driving onto the highway in one fluid motion._

_And now:_

"I just want to know whether their okay or not!" Maria Montez sobbed into Lucille Bolton's shoulder, Jack Bolton standing at the side. "I mean, they've been gone for weeks! We haven't received a call or anything; I just want to know if my baby girl is okay!"

"I know, Maria, I know." Lucille tried to comfort her son's love-interest's mother as best she could, even though she was worried sick about her own son. "But we all know that Eric was after them; especially Gabriella. I suspect they ran away to get away from it."

"Why couldn't they tell us they were going?!" Maria was in hysterics.

"…Maybe they didn't want to involve us…"

Maria's head snapped up at the sound of Jack's voice; it was the first time he had spoken.

"But why? What did I ever do to make my daughter shut me out of her life like this?"

"You didn't do anything," Lucille said immediately.

"We just have to trust that they're doing the right thing; that they know what they're doing," Jack said.

Maria took a deep breath, "But what if they're…" then trailed off.

"Dead?" Jack suggested.

Lucille gasped, "Jack!"

"I doubt it," he continued.

"How do you know," Maria sobbed.

"They're family; we'd feel it."

* * *

_Family_: (noun) parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not.

* * *

Gabriella stirred on the seat of the car. Troy glanced down at her glowing face, smiling slightly as he saw her mocha eyes open then blink a few times while trying to adjust to the light beaming in through the windows. She yawned slightly then stretched out; rubbing her face gently on Troy's clothed leg.

No words were exchanged between the two, for none were really needed.

Gabriella sat up slowly, letting her eyes roam the countryside. It was a sunny day, but it couldn't have been past nine. Trees whipped by the car as they drove, and birds flew up high in the sky. Troy drove them along the edge of the mountains, sometimes up, and sometimes down. After an hour or so of driving, Gabriella's stomach gave a loud growl of hunger. Unable to speak in fear of ruining Troy's escape plan, Gabriella stayed silent. The minutes wore on, one after the other. Passing by endless rows of mountains, and beautiful patches of colourful flowers, Gabriella sighed. She wanted nothing more than to stay in one place for more than a couple of days; something like home … someplace where she and Troy could worry about nothing but themselves.

Still, the time passed slowly. As they were descending the mountain that separated them from the next town, Gabriella's brain felt as if it was on fire. Her head fell against the window and she tried to keep the groan inside, but was unable to as the harsh sound spilled from her parted lips.

Troy's ears perked at the sound and his head slammed up from the road and over to his lover, only to see her shaking in the seat next to him, trying to put whatever pain she was feeling behind her. Troy immediately pulled over as he saw Gabriella writhing on the passenger seat.

Gabriella's head felt like it was splitting apart at the invisible seams. She screamed, pushing Troy away from her shaking body and kicking around wildly, almost as though she were having a seizure. Troy unlocked the doors in a rush and went to the back of the car, pulling on the trunk and snatching Gabriella's bag. Rummaging through it, he found lip gloss and mascara, hand cream and dental floss; he threw all this back in the trunk at random until his hand enclosed over the tiny bottle he was looking for. It was the colour of snow, with bolded lettering that read: Tylonel. He put his hand on the door and pushed it shut before he jogged over to Gabriella's side of the car and pulled on the door. He slid his arms around her while unfastened her seat belt. He struggled to keep her still while she was groaning and shaking uncontrollably again him, but finally popped the tiny pill into her mouth and watched her swallow it.

Troy stroked her arm, trying to calm her down. After only minutes, her hand twisted itself around Troy's and held him. He kissed her warm cheek gently then pulled away from her, letting the door close as he walked around the front of the car and the opened the driver's door and sat down.

He turned the key in the ignition and the car revved to life once again. He pulled back onto the mountain pass and accelerated so he was at the set speed limit.

Gabriella snuggled into his side, and his lips ghosted the top of her head, "You know, if you were hungry, you could have just said something."

* * *

They pulled into the small town's Chinese food restaurant and after telling Gabriella to wait in the car because he'd only be a while; Troy stepped from the car and walked into the restaurant that also served take-out.

Pondering about where they were going, Gabriella sat in absolute silence, with the exception of the radio Troy had left on, 'to keep you company while I'm gone', he had stated.

_I know this pain  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside? _

Gabriella smiled at the song and began to sing along quietly.

_  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day?  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day  
_

As Gabriella sat in Troy's truck, she realized the song didn't completely match her situation. But she suddenly knew what she had to do.

_You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
You got yourself into your own mess  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think its worth your time  
To change your mind?_

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day?  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day  
_

She knew that she had to move on. Maybe not forgive and forget. Maybe just forget…

_I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and  
Break free the chains  
Yeah I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains_

_Some day somebodys gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Dont you know?  
Dont you know things can change  
Thingsll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day yeah  
If you hold on  
_

Troy emerged from the restaurant, sporting the same pair of black sunglasses and baseball cap that he went in with, carrying a brown paper bag. Gabriella stopped singing as he climbed into the car, and immediately the scent of fresh spring rolls filled her nostrils. She grabbed the bag from his hands eagerly and dug through the contents, finding the small box of Chinese vegetable spring rolls. Troy chuckled at her reaction to the simple yet delicious food and grabbed a crunchy roll for himself.

_  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Wont you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day cause  
It's gonna go your way_

She had to leave the past behind her, and leave Eric to fade into the now distant darkness behind her.

_Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can't you change it this time  
_

She had to forget about the months of hurt and worry she had gone through; she had to forget about what he had put her through; the endless pain and heartache. Not only because she had believed everything he said was true, but because she couldn't be with Troy; her friend, her lover, her everything.

_  
Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on_

But now she could.

As the song faded off and a new one came on, Gabriella said quietly, "Troy, can we just stop for a minute? There's something I have to do before we leave." Troy nodded silently and watched as Gabriella opened her door, then went to the trunk, lifting it up and lifted through the items in her suitcase. He couldn't see what she was looking for, but he assumed she found it when she zipped her bag up and set it back down in the back, placing the thing in her pocket. Arriving back in the car, she put on her seat belt and looked straight forward, "'Kay, I'm ready."

Merging onto the highway and joining in with the numerous amount of traffic, Gabriella continued to think. Even though Eric had taken away so much: her friends, her self-respect, and her life, she couldn't help but thank him in the back of her mind. He had given her the power to know what was right and what wasn't; the power to know what she deserved and what was rightly hers.

"So where are we off to, Captain Bolton?" Gabriella inquired from the passenger's seat.

"I think we're going to go to Victoria – it's in British Columbia ... Unless you have somewhere else in mind."

She shook her head.

The thing was, Gabriella forgot what life was supposed to be about, what it was like to live. Gabriella forgot herself.

And, as they passed by the sign that said 'thank you for visiting Twin Falls', Gabriella knew what she was going to do. She took Troy's hand in her own and tangled their fingers together, bringing his hand up to her mouth and placing a gently kiss on his clasped fingers. "Victoria sounds absolutely perfect."

_Oregon - 183 miles_

* * *

**AN: Hello there readers. I would just like to say that even though Gabriella is going through some 'self-discovery' and seems to be 'forgetting', the story isn't nearly over. I still have a lot planned for it, so I hope you are up for drama, fluff, and everything in between.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Have a great day. – Julie. **


	20. Into the Fire Again

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously:

_And, as they passed by the sign that said 'thank you for visiting Twin Falls', Gabriella knew what she was going to do. She took Troy's hand in her own and tangled their fingers together, bringing his hand up to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on his clasped fingers. "Victoria sounds absolutely perfect." _

Oregon - 183 miles

And now:

Driving through the country, from state to state, was like a spinning Ferris Wheel; so tedious and repetitive was its life … so boring. The endless stretch of grass, the numerous trees, and repeating lay of the mountains – up, down, up, down, zig here, zag there… Kind of like a horror movie, when the actors keep hiding where the murderer is hidden, and we, as the watcher, know that the killer is behind them, and we scream and scream and scream, until finally, it all just stops…

But then, we know that the next film that comes out will be the exact same, but we still can't help to run to the theaters in excitement, wanting to see the one movie known for giving people that one of a kind adrenalin rush.

It's not even about the suspenseful part … just the repetitiveness that keeps going and going and going, making it last forever and ever; never ending; like a river winding from a distant mountain, down to the tired village, and then through cities and cities of people. The river continues to rush, never growing tired. It reaches the country, where the animals drink it with greed. The hydrogen and oxygen molecules never return to that mountain, but still, there life never really ends; maybe the minuscule particles will end up in a lake or the ocean … the never ending cycle of life.

After almost driving off the road because Troy was sleep deprived, Gabriella insisted that she be allowed to drive while he slept. But while Troy insisted that he was fine, when they stopped at a small town to fill up their gas tank, Gabriella returned from the restroom only to find Troy asleep in the passenger seat, as if waiting for the gas tank to fill up itself.

Gabriella smiled to herself, filled up the gas tank – which came to a total of $52.76 – and went inside the Stop-N-Shop to pay. She skipped out of the tiny store and fastened Troy's seat belt and then her own, started the car and drove away.

* * *

"…_so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_…"

"You have a beautiful voice."

Gabriella jumped at the sound of her lover's voice coming from beside her. Troy was smiling his dazzling smile from across the seat. "Troy! You scared me!"

"I thought I was supposed to drive..?"

"Well, I _might_ have let you drive if you hadn't fallen asleep when we were getting gas! But I kind of prefer the driver to be fully awake on the road. Maybe I'm crazy, but whatever-"

Troy interrupted her, "I fell asleep?"

"Yes, Troy, you did. I know you want to take care of me, but you have to remember to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Troy agreed. "So how long have I been asleep? And where are we?"

"You've been asleep for like five hours, and we've just passed through Pendleton."

"Five hours? Man, I must have been tired."

Gabriella glanced over at him briefly, taking in his tousled hair, rumpled shirt, and heavy-lidded eyes. "You still look tired, Troy. How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

He avoided her gaze, "oh, you know, some here, some there…"

"Troy."

"I'm sorry, okay! I know I'm tired and I should sleep. It's just that I can't; I can't sleep when I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine, Troy. Forget about me for two seconds and get some sleep."

"That's just it, Gabriella. You're not fine-"

"Yes I am!" Gabriella exclaimed indignantly.

"No you're not. You talk in your sleep; I know you're not fine."

"I talk in my sleep?" Gabriella questioned fearfully; she'd had bad dreams for a while now, but decided to keep it from Troy for exactly this reason; she knew he'd take it badly and not leave her alone at all.

"Well, more screaming than actual talking…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know I was keeping you up."

"Gabriella, baby, never be sorry, okay? It's not your fault you're having nightmares, so don't blame yourself. I'll try to get more sleep, and I'll wake you up if you start talking in your sleep again, okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah, okay. But I'm still driving."

"Well I'm hungry!"

"Whiners never get what they want, Troy."

"Hmph. Since when?"

"Since Gabriella will never give anything to Troy if he whines." Gabriella spoke to Troy as if she was talking to a five year old. "What do you want to eat Troy-boy?"

"Anything, as long as it includes getting out of the car. It's so stuffy in here."

"Take a look at the map in the glove department," Troy reached over to grab the gigantic map. "Where is the next town?"

"Um," Troy scanned the map, "Umatilla."

"Okay, when we get there we'll eat, all right?"

"'Kay," he chirped happily, the whining completely forgotten.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant in Umatilla, Troy jumped out of the car, and jogged around it six times. Gabriella looked at him, confused. "What _are _you doing Troy Bolton?"

"I can't sit in one place for two long, doing nothing! I told you I wanted to drive!"

"C'mon, you need food."

They walked into the restaurant, hand in hand, and stopped just inside the door, waiting for the hostess to come to seat them.

"Hello, welcome to _La Kai on the Umatilla_. Please follow me to your table," the blond hostess – whose name tag read Sydney – said in an overly cheerful voice, smiling at the two fondly. They didn't walk very far before the young woman pointed at the table, "will this do for you?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Troy said.

"Splendid! Your server will be with you momentarily; I hope you have a great evening."

The hostess left and no more than forty seconds later their server arrived. He was a middle-aged man, probably in his early forties and around 5'8"; he had oval wire-rimmed glasses that slipped off his nose quite frequently. Two misty green-gray eyes were located behind the glasses and receding jet black hair topped his head.

His eyes widened when he saw Gabriella, and then shrank back slightly at the sight of Troy.

"Hello, my name is Lucas and I'll be your server for this evening. How are you tonight?" He looked pointedly at Gabriella and she shrank towards the back of the booth.

"We're both fine, thank you," Troy said, trying to get the man's focus off his girlfriend.

Lucas didn't even blink at the sound of Troy's deep tone, and instead kept his focus on Gabriella, asking her what she wanted to eat.

"Um, Troy," she squeaked and then cleared her throat. "You know what I like." She didn't want to talk to Lucas.

Troy glanced at the menu and spoke of the first thing he saw.

"Any drink for you, darling?" He placed his index finger where the two lenses of his glasses were connected and pushed them up his thin nose.

Troy breathed out harshly at the word _darling_, "I'll have a coke, and she'll have iced tea. Goodbye."

Lucas gave a short glare to Troy, and then looked back at Gabriella who looked extremely uncomfortable in the current situation. "I'll be right back with your order, sweetie."

Troy was fuming as the waiter left; he stood up, walked around the booth and took a seat right beside Gabriella, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders. Nestling into his muscled side, Gabriella sighed and couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Troy snarled. "He's not allowed to do that! He has no claim on you and he's much too old!"

"Troy," Gabriella started, moving around so she semi-straddled his lap and she had her head lodged into his neck. "Forget about it; you know you're the only one for me." Gabriella saw Lucas making his way back over to their table with the drinks and made a move to get off of Troy's lap. However, Troy put his hands on her hips and kept her snuggly in his lap, he pushed her head back into the crook of his neck.

Gabriella felt one hand move up and down her back as if to comfort her, while the other arm wrapped itself all the way around her hips. Lucas was now at their table.

"Your coke and your iced tea miss. I'll be back in a while with your food." Lucas' tone was clipped, as if he was extremely unimpressed or had just gotten a whiff of a rather unpleasant smell.

As he departed from the booth in the corner, Troy chuckled lowly and moved the hand rubbing Gabriella's back up to her hair and tangled it between the silky strands. "You should have seen his face when he got here. Slightly surprised but then completely horrified; priceless." Troy pulled Gabriella's head away from his neck and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her full lips. His lips, much to Gabriella's disappointment, moved away from her lips and began a trail down her jaw and onto the skin on the side of her neck.

She felt Troy smirk against her skin and then he began to suck on her skin lovingly; trying to leave his mark upon her flesh once again.

"Troy…"

"Mmm?" His voice was muffled against her skin.

"St-stop it; there's people. This isn't necessary. I know you're angry with him, but s-seriously! Giving me, urghh, a hickey is not going to do anything!"

Troy pulled his head away and stared at her neck. "But it sure as hell makes me feel better. And just think, you wouldn't want a moody Troy around, would you?"

Gabriella giggled, "Hmm… I _guess_ not." She slid off his lap and settled in beside him again.

Lucas arrived moments later with their food and seemed extremely happy with the new seating arrangement. "Your food," he stated simply as he placed the plates on the table and walked away, glancing behind him once.

Troy and Gabriella ate their meal in an un-awkward silence and when Lucas, pushing up his glasses as he walked, asked them half way through how it was, Troy only said 'fine'. They finished and Lucas dropped by their table again with the check. Troy pulled out his wallet and pulled out the money, leaving no tip.

"I just have to go to the bathroom. Do you want to wait in the car? Or in here?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait in here for the creepy waiter to make another move on me," Gabriella said sarcastically. "No thank you, can I have the keys? I'll wait in the car."

Troy handed her the keys, and after a brief peck on the cheek, he turned and went into the men's washroom.

Gabriella walked out of the restaurant, swinging her arms slightly with the keys dangling in her left hand. Just as she was about to go by the front desk, she accidentally dropped the keys and as she bent down to get them, another hand beat her there.

"Looking for these?"

Gabriella not only jumped from fright from the unexpected noise in her right ear, but also because when she looked up, Lucas was standing not one foot away from her. She nodded mutely.

Lucas smirked at her. "So, tell me darling, can you speak, you were rather quiet at dinner. Was it something I said, or were you just so stunned by my looks?" Gabriella's eyes widened and Lucas continued with, "So I figured you all out." She started shaking her head furiously. Lucas ignored her rebuff again. "Listen, I get off at 9:00; let's head over to my place. We both know you're tired of your piece of eye candy; a pretty thing like you needs a real man in her life."

At the word thing, Gabriella's eyes, which were widened to the size of the moon before, turned into slits at his last remark. Lucas had just started to talk about which wine they would have and then where that would lead them, when he was suddenly cut off when Gabriella viciously slapped him across the face.

"Get the fuck away from me, you creep!" she shrieked.

Lucas took the last step that would bring them face to face and roughly grabbed her chin in his hands and pulled her up so she had to stand on her tiptoes in fear of losing her head. Tears started to collect in her eyes, and barely holding them back, she started screeching for Troy.

Troy, who had just been exiting the bathroom, came running when he heard Gabriella's voice. Upon seeing her state, he immediately said, "I can see why you don't have a girlfriend to come home to. Can you not take her expression as a hint to back. The. Fuck. Off." Troy grabbed Lucas' hand and easily pried his hands off Gabriella's body. She immediately left Lucas and into Troy's arms, holding onto his hand and finally letting the tears spill into his shoulder.

Troy wrapped his right hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest, letting her head rest on his right shoulder. His left hand ran though her hair and down her back trying to settle her down.

While walking out of the restaurant, Troy and Lucas both noticed what a crowd had collected to notice what was going on. Just before Troy lead Gabriella out the door; he said in a furious voice, "The police _will_ be hearing about this."

* * *

**AN: I've been having trouble with my writing lately. I'm really not happy with all of the chapters before this, but I'm not sure if it's because I think the story rushed or if I just have really bad writing skills. Anyway, I'm changing my style of writing slightly, and I was just wondering, through the next few chapters, could you let me know if you notice an improvement? Or if it flows nicer? Thanks in advance.**

**The song line in this chapter is **_**Love Story**_** by Taylor Swift. Review please.**


	21. A Place In History

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously: 

_While walking out of the restaurant, Troy and Lucas both noticed what a crowd had collected to notice what was going on. Just before Troy lead Gabriella out the door; he said in a furious voice, "The police will be hearing about this."_

And now:

Gabriella had her hand in the front right pocket of her faded blue jeans. She was fingering something, debating when she could do it. The tiny object created a slight bump in her otherwise smooth hip and she was terrified someone, mainly Troy, would see it. She shouldn't still have it – it really had meant nothing in the first place, and now it was just a small reminder of what had happened.

Gabriella moved to the railing which separated the passengers from the water moving steadily beneath their feet some meters below. The ferry was carrying its passengers from Port Angeles, USA to Victoria, Canada.

Troy had left to visit the men's room, and Gabriella was watching the waves crashing below her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Troy's voice interrupted the debate going on inside her head and her head snapped up to look at him. His blue eyes were searching her mocha ones for answers. She had been quiet ever since they had parked their car on the large boat.

"It's nothing," Gabriella replied

They stood out looking in to the sunset for what seemed like hours. It started to drizzle and they walked to the car and sat down together, protected from the rain. They sat in silence, watching people run for their own cars and smiled at the sight. Finally, the rain began to slow and they approached the dock in Victoria.

"I just have to go to the washroom quickly. Wait for me." Gabriella turned and dashed away to the far side of the boat, not to the bathrooms, but to the silver chain that ran along the entire ferry.

Gabriella took the engagement ring from Eric out of her pocket and held it over the side of the boat. Smiling to herself, she pictured a much older woman standing on a boat doing the exact same thing. Then, just like the woman had done years before Gabriella herself, Gabriella flung the diamond ring out of her hand. The valuable ring made a small splash in the waves, and then floated down into the dark, unknown depths of the Pacific Ocean, conceivably where – she hoped – it would stay forever.

* * *

"And how long would you like to stay?" the receptionist asked politely when Troy had asked for a room.

"One month please."

"Of course; would you like a suite or not?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, she shook her head. "Um, no thanks; a normal room will be fine."

The older woman nodded and turned her chair around to get them the key card. She told them the price and Troy pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to her. She swiped it and gave it back. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks."

They grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator to find their room. When they entered an older man was standing in the elevator; he began talking at once.

"Dear me, I do hate talking the elevator; it makes my stomach feel queasy. But I can no longer handle the stairs, so I must deal with it. Life, huh? It's rough."

Gabriella smiled at the sweet-looking man. "Yeah, life is sure tough," she replied truthfully. Troy half-smiled down at her and wrapped his hand around her waist. She smiled slightly and sighed when he rubbed her side comfortingly.

The older man stuck out his right hand, "Travis Locke."

Gabriella shook his hand and then proceeded to introduce herself, "Gabriella M-"

Troy cut her off, "Bolton. We're here on our honeymoon and look! She's already forgotten she's taken my last name." He laughed, but the smile seemed forced. Travis chuckled with him and then patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Well this is my floor. I might see you later." And he walked out of the elevator, pulling a phone out of his pocket on the way. The door closed behind him and Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Married? Honeymoon?" she questioned.

"Gabriella Bolton … it _does_ sound good, doesn't it" He paused. "Fine, even though he probably won't even remember your name the next time we pass him, I don't want anyone to know that your last name is Montez. It's too easily traced."

"Eric knows that your last name is Bolton," Gabriella pointed out.

"I know, but do you think he would think we ran away to elope? I don't care what you think about it; you're going to have my last name until we have this problem solved. End of story."

"What about after our 'problem' is solved? Can I have my name back then?"

Troy shook his head, "nope."

Gabriella mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, "Why the fuck not?"

"Because, Gorgeous Gabriella, you're going to marry me."

Gabriella froze and a lump formed in her throat. She stopped breathing and her knees weakened slightly. The elevator door chimed and the doors opened at their floor where a huge wave of people wanted to come in. Gabriella regained her composure and led the way through the crowd and walked to their room. When she reached it, she stopped by the side and let Troy run the card through the slot.

Gabriella brushed past Troy and charged into the room, walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Troy heard the lock click. He sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. Thirty-seven minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed, hair dried, and in a clean sundress. It was sleeveless and white; it had deep pink and black flowers on it, with a lacy ruffle at the bottom. Troy made eye contact with her as she walked out.

"So what's your answer?"

"My answer?" Gabriella questioned, confused.

"Will you marry me?"

"I thought you were just asking as a joke." She walked over to him and sat down next to him and the bed; he turned towards her.

"Well, I'm not laughing and I'm still asking."

"Why haven't you asked me before?" Gabriella asked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Troy rebuffed.

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster," he said pleadingly.

"Why? Are you going to withdraw the question?" Gabriella slightly smiled at this, staring straight into Troy's eyes.

"No, but I might start to beg. It could get embarrassing." He leaned down and made contact with her lips. "Please," he whispered against her lips. "Please be my wife."

Troy pushed her down on the bed and kissed her with a passion so strong, Gabriella was knocked breathless. "Marry me; wake up with me everyday, spend every second of everyday with me, go to bed with me." He kissed her again.

"Every second of everyday?" Gabriella tried to sound disgusted, "that's a turn off."

Troy smiled weakly, "please."

"Troy," she started and lifted her head slightly to peck his lips, "I would be frickin' crazy if I didn't marry you."

Troy let out a big gush of air and attacked her lips with his. He flipped over and tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her pulled closer to his.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now."

Gabriella laughed, "Too bad; we still have over a month before we can have sex." Troy groaned and pressed his head into her neck. Gabriella rubbed his back sympathetically, "don't worry Troy; you'll live."

* * *

"So I met someone today…"

"_Travis, I don't have time for fucking games; who did you meet?"_

"Well, I was riding in the elevator when this couple walked in," the person on the other line held their breath. "The man was pretty tall, rather well built, and had these piercing blue eyes."

"_And the woman?"_ the voice asked hopefully.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'4"; going by the name of Gabriella Bolton."

"_Bolton?!" _

"That's what her husband said. Apparently they're in Victoria on their honeymoon."

"_Perfect."_ And the line went dead.

Eric Mitchell sat in a shack in the woods; this was where he had to live so no one would find him. He chuckled maniacally to himself and grabbed his one bag.

"I'm coming for you Gabriella."

And he shoved his gun into his pocket.

**AN: Penny for your thoughts? Aha, review please.**


	22. Long Lost Horizon

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously: 

"_I'm coming for you Gabriella."_

_And he shoved his gun into his pocket._

And now:

GPOV

Troy has been properly 'courting' me, as he calls it. He's been waiting on me hand and foot. Firstly, he updated us into a suite which was completely unnecessary. I don't need a suite to be happy, but he insisted. He greets me in the morning with a long and passionate kiss that leaves me breathless and then breakfast in bed from the kitchen below. After some touching and groping of each other, I finally finish and we go downstairs to complete one of his many plans.

So far we've swam with the dolphins, visited the gardens and a museum, seen two new movies, and seriously, I have shopped until I dropped. This is something I have only done once before, and it was with Sharpay; I promised myself I would never do it again. And I didn't think I would, especially with Troy. Honestly, some days I just wish he would give it a rest! I mean he's already the most perfect boyfriend ever. Oops, I mean fiancée.

Troy Bolton is my fiancée. Perfect Troy Bolton is mine._ Mine_.

* * *

"Come on please Gabriella! I really want to show you this museum; it's great." Troy was pleading with me yet again to get out and do new things.

"No Troy," I crossed my arms over my chest and sat straight and tense on the couch. Troy sighed and leaned over the back of the couch, he was tracing my ear with his tongue.

"Gabriella stop being a lazy bum, come with me!"

I shook my head violently and stood up again and turned around so I faced him. "I am not coming with you Troy. I am staying right here where I am no matter what you say. I don't want to go out today. I want to sit here and if that means I'm a lazy bum, then so be it."

Troy climbed over the couch and backed me up against the wall. "Why won't you come with me?"

"I don't want to Troy," I whined pathetically at him and he laughed at me. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at me." But he wouldn't. I turned around in his arms that had me caged against the wall and pouted, my back to him.

He took a step closer and crushed me to the wall. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, his hands coming to rest my hips while he pressed his entire body along mine so my front part was firmly planted along the wall.

"Troy," I groaned, "I'm not enjoying having my boobs crushed against the wall."

Troy smirked against my neck, "And what wonderful boobs they are," he backed us up slightly; "we wouldn't want anything to happen to these lovely things, would we?" His hands came up from my hips and he cupped a breast in each hand.

"What the heck is with men and breasts?" I moaned as Troy squeezed my breasts slightly.

"I have no idea," he muttered into my neck, "But if it's any consolation I'm only interested in yours. I mean, some women's breasts are like totally disgusting. But yours, well, yours are like pieces of heaven. I love them." While he was talking his hands had unbuttoned my shirt and he was delighted to find out that I was wearing a bra with the clasp in the front. He unclasped my bra and lightly stroked my nipples.

"Troy," I whimpered when he pinched my left nipple between his finger and thumb.

"Shh, baby, I've got you." His promise sent a thrill of delight through my spine and I arched my chest into his hand.

"I know."

* * *

NO ONE:

"_Have you been following them like I told you to?"_

"Yes."

"_And taking the pictures I asked for?"_

"Yes."

"_Do they suspect anything?"_

"I don't think so. I say hi or wave when they see me and acknowledge me, but other than that, our paths don't cross."

"_Good, good."_

"How much longer are you going to be? It's been a week and a half."

"_I just need to do some things along the way! Such as pick you up a gun of your own. I'm going to need your help during the final stage of my plan."_

"Do you have any idea when you'll arrive?"

"_I think in about a week. That will give me lots of time to get everything together. I have to go, my train is here."_

"Bye."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Gabriella and Troy were wandering, hands clasped together, around a nearby park. Children ran from the grassy hill to the playground on the other side of the pathway. Other couples dotted benches every so often and families were spread out on picnic blackest, enjoying an afternoon lunch in the warm heat of the day.

"So, I was thinking," Troy paused as a little girl ran out in front of them to get to the playground, "that we should have a really big wedding."

Gabriella laughed at the spontaneous subject. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, when you were engaged to Eric, you guys weren't planning a big wedding, right?" At Gabriella's confirmation he continued, "I don't want to do anything the same as Eric; I want to make a completely different experience for you. That means a big wedding; very traditional."

"Yes sir," Gabriella giggled. Troy lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

Gabriella nodded her head enthusiastically. They walked over to the ice cream stand and Troy ordered chocolate while Gabriella ordered mint chocolate chip. The young girl working there gave them their total then went happily over to the freezer to scoop their chosen flavor onto cones.

Gabriella and Troy said thanks and walked over to a nearby bench overlooking the playground and licked their ice cream cones in a comfortable silence. Gabriella finished her cone first and began stealing small licks off of Troy's ice cream when he was looking the other way. Eventually, she did this and he looked back when she was in the middle of licking and Troy pretended to be extremely offended.

"So first I buy you ice cream, you gobbled yours down like a horse, and then you continue to eat mine?" Gabriella laughed. "I can think of a much better thing for you tongue to do…" Gabriella blushed a deep crimson and Troy laughed.

They both heard a cry of pain and looked up to see a little boy running to his mother in need of a kiss on his 'boo-boo'. The woman looked up and picked the little boy off the ground. She then kissed his scraped elbow and at once the child was begging to be put down. The mother let the boy leap out of her arms and her eyes followed him until they cam to lock on Gabriella's eyes. She smiled widely and rushed over to them.

"Gabriella? Is that you? Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella stood up and Troy followed. "Um, excuse me? Do I know you?"

"My name is Stacy Millar; I was in your Spanish class in all three years of high school."

"Oh right! Hey, how are you? You look great!"

"I'm awesome, thanks. Me – looking great? Gabriella I'm nothing compared to you; you're just glowing! I remember you were the most beautiful girl at East High, but you've gotten prettier as the years have gone by." Stacy just noticed Troy standing beside her, "Ah, the Bolton/Montez duo … you two still going strong then?"

Troy spoke this time, "Hey Stace, yeah, still going. Only now she goes by Bolton."

"What?!" Stacy shrieked. "You guys got married? When?"

"Relax, he just popped the question not even two weeks ago," as she said the last part, Troy's hand wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, congratulations, I'm happy for you guys, though I have to say I'm surprised; I would've thought you'd be the couple that went at right after graduation."

"There were … complications," Gabriella sort of explained.

The little boy appeared at his mother's side again. "Momma, I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"I have to go, listen we have to keep in touch!" she dug in her purse for a second and pulled out a pen. "She pulled Gabriella's arm and wrote her number on it, "this is my cell number; call me anytime. See ya!"

Stacy walked away with her son and Gabriella and Troy started walking the opposite way; out of the park. A flash echoed into darkness from the bushes behind the couple as they walked away.

* * *

**AN: Press the little button on the left and leave a comment. C'mon, it only takes a minute!**


	23. Similarities

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously: 

_Stacy walked away with her son and Gabriella and Troy started walking the opposite way; out of the park. A flash echoed into darkness from the bushes behind the couple as they walked away. _

And now:

Chad flopped down onto his bed, flipped open his phone and typed in the ten numbers into the keypad. Everyday since his best friend had gone missing he had tried in vain to contact them. He phoned his cell at least twice a day, but no one ever picked up. He sighed and closed his phone when, unsurprisingly, no one answered. He threw his phone to the corner of his room and closed his eyes.

Cheesy as it sounded, Chad really and truly missed his best friend. He knew, always, that Troy was a major part of his life, but he never realized how much Troy really meant to him. Until now.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from Chad Danforth's bedroom door. "Sweetie, can I come in?" Shad grunted and his wife took that as a yes. Chad and Taylor had been married for three years and were still completely and undeniably in love with each other. Taylor walked into their bed room and lay down beside her husband.

"No luck?" she whispered.

"No luck," he repeated in the same tone. "I just miss them both so much. I wonder where they are…"

"Me too," Taylor sighed and cuddled into Chad's side. His arm wrapped around her body and he kissed her forehead. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again."

* * *

"So, this one was either made a very angry cat, or someone who really didn't have any talent at all."

Gabriella laughed at her fiancées reasoning for the bizarre looking painting hung on the wall at a nearby museum. "I'd put my finer on the cat. If this guy really wasn't talented then they wouldn't put his paintings up in the museum. What do you think about this one?"

"I like the simplicity of it; an apple on a table; very ingenious."

"Oh, look!" Gabriella's head had turned to the opposite wall and she saw Starry Night. I always liked this painting. From the very first time I saw it, I've always had a weak spot for the painting. There was something about it that I immediately fell in love with."

"I liked the moons he drew; they're kind of unique compared to other artists."

"Mhmm," Gabriella agreed and they moved on the different paintings and sculptures.

* * *

"_I'm going out for lunch with Troy tomorrow Eric, I'll be back by three, kay?"_

"_But Gabriella," he whined, "I wanted it to be just you and me tomorrow. I'd make you breakfast in bed and then we could the entire day in bed together."_

_Gabriella smiled sadly, "Eric, that sounds great and everything, but I already promised Troy I'd hang out with him tomorrow. I'm sorry, we could do it some other time; maybe the next day..?"_

"_You only care about Troy; he's all you ever think about! Why don't you just go fuck him if he's what makes you so happy?!"_

_Gabriella's jaw dropped open at his burst of anger, and furiously said, "Maybe I will!" And she began to run to the front door, her eyes glistening with unshed tears but before she could even pull open the door, Eric reached for her, snagged her hair and pulled her back to him. He grabbed her throat with her hand and threw her against the wall, holding her so her tippy toes just barely grazed the ground._

"_You will never leave this house again, understood?! Not unless I tell you so. I won't have my fiancée running around town visiting all the men. You're such a fucking whore."_

A lone tear trekked itself down Eric's as he realized, for a very brief moment, that he ruined his own marriage. Gabriella did love him, but he fucked it up. But as quick as the epiphany had come into his black-haired head, the thought escaped his mind, and he furiously stepped on the gas pedal, hurrying to Victoria.

* * *

Sharpay walked through the little boutique, and when she found nothing of her desire, she stomped out of the store muttering something about 'no fashion sense'. She walked down the mall to Charlotte's, a small store that had been there for years and always made Sharpay happy with her purchases. She walked into the store and was greeted by a young woman.

"Anything I can help you find today?" she asked politely and Sharpay smiled at her.

"No thanks. I'm just browsing." Her head turned to the side and she was immediately reminded of a similar dress that she had seen several years before.

_Gabriella and Sharpay entered the store and were surprised to see that not many dresses were left in the store. _

"_I thought we saved this for early enough in the year that all the dresses wouldn't be taken!" complained Sharpay as she flipped through a rack of not-so-nice dresses that were on display. _

_Sharpay knew what dress she wanted and would not settle for anything less. It was to be a true princesses gown; white and silky. The top was to be form-fitted with transparent light pink sparkles dotting all over it. At her hips, it was supposed to flare out slightly and drape to the ground with a sheerness that only Sharpay could pull off. It would just barely graze the ground._

"_We could try a different store and hope that everyone is not sold out. What do you think Gabriella?"_

"_Hmm, yeah, I don't really see anything," she turned around, her eyes sweeping the store one lat time. "Let's go."_

_They two young women left the store and Gabriella stopped right in her tracks as soon as they were out the door. She pointed across the hall to the store that was standing opposite them. "That's it." And she all but ran to the window and admired the dress. It was a deep blue and it was long enough that it would drag behind her like a wedding gown. _

_Sharpay followed her across the mall and stood beside her friend looking at the dress and liking it immediately. It suited Gabriella perfectly. _

"_But how do you know?" Sharpay questioned, perplexed by the way Gabriella knew before she even tried it on. _

_Gabriella didn't even glance at her friend as she admired the dress through the window "It's the color of his eyes." _

* * *

Zeke added a tablespoon of vanilla and threw the spoon in the sink while replacing the cap on the small bottle of vanilla extract. He then added two teaspoons of each baking powder and salt. Stirring the mixture for his crème brûlée, Zeke smiled slightly at the memory when Troy had first found out that he baked.

Zeke had been in the kitchen at his mother's house and the door bell rang. Zeke continued baking the delicious dessert as his mom answered the door. He heard the door close again and figured it was probably just someone taking a survey for how many people lived in the Baylor household.

Zeke shook two shakes of cinnamon into the mixing bowl. He then cracked three eggs against the side of a smaller bowl and whisked them until the yoke broke and the color was the same all around. He was just adding the eggs to the other bowl when he heard a slight cough in the doorway to the kitchen.

His head snapped around and once he saw who was there he nearly shouted, "Troy!"

Troy walked farther into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. "What's up man?" he asked as though he hadn't seen anything strange, which Zeke found extremely odd. _He was baking! Shouldn't Troy laugh his socks off and run out of the house calling down the street that Zeke was a dork that baked?_

When Zeke just stared at him, bewildered, Troy asked him if he needed help. Zeke shook his head in silence and remixed the contents in the bowl. Troy sat back down on the stool and continued watching Zeke as he added the appropriate amount of sugar.

"So, what're you making?"

"What the fuck Troy?" Troy looked perplexed. "Why aren't you laughing at me; I mean, c'mon, I bake!"

"Whatever dude. Everybody has the thing that makes them happy and relaxed; if it's baking for you then that's great."

"Thanks Troy. And crème brûlée is a sweet dessert. It's extremely satisfying," Zeke told him with a grin.

And from that point forward, Zeke baked to everyone's knowledge. _Because of Troy Bolton, _Zeke though to himself, _I never have to hide my baking from anyone ever again. _And he went back to his present baking.

* * *

"'Kay, I'm ready," Gabriella said as she walked out of their bedroom and walked over to Troy who planted a light kiss on her lips. Together, they walked out of the room and down the street towards the little Vietnamese restaurant.

Walking hand-in-hand, Gabriella couldn't help but feel as though someone's eyes were on them. She turned her head quite frequently to look across the street to see if she could see someone watching them, but every time she moved her head, she couldn't see anyone acting out of the ordinary.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked Gabriella turning his head to look at her and squeezing her hand slightly in his own then releasing it and returning to a normal hold. "You've been fidgeting ever since we left the hotel."

"I just feel like someone is watching me."

Troy turned his head to the side and then looked behind him. "Well, what do you know? Hey Travis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just out for a little walk," he said as he reached them. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're just going out for dinner," Gabriella replied sweetly. "Do you want to join us?"

"No, no, that's okay; I already ate. Well, I better let you guys go and have your dinner. Can't let you get too hungry," Travis laughed and began walking across the crosswalk that was situated beside Troy and Gabriella. "Bye now! Enjoy your meal!"

The couple continued walking and they reached the restaurant in less than five minutes. They were seated immediately and ordered their drinks and meals at the same time from a waitress named Sydney. Just after the Sydney left to give their orders to the chef and prepare the drinks herself, Gabriella broke the quietness lingering at their table.

"Doesn't it seem like Travis is always where we are? I mean, ever since we met him, we see him like everyday!" Gabriella confided in Troy.

"Hmm," Troy thought about this for a minute, "I guess we do see him a lot. But I wouldn't worry about it. He's staying at the same hotel as us and this place isn't very big. I think it's normal that we see him quite a bit. And," Troy added, "It's not like he's being a pest and bothering us out of our minds."

"I guess."

"Don't worry about it; he's an old man. What could he do?"

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded him.

"Sorry," Troy said sheepishly, "but he is!" He continued to munch on his food and Gabriella noted that Troy was probably right. What could happen?

* * *

**AN: Just a few different situations going along in here; hope you liked. Have a great day/night!**


	24. Never Fall Too Far

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously: 

"_Troy!" Gabriella scolded him._

"_Sorry," Troy said sheepishly, "but he is!" He continued to munch on his food and Gabriella noted that Troy was probably right. What could happen?_

And now: 

"Hello?"

"_It's me. How are things developing up there?"_

"Excellent; they don't suspect a thing. I see them every now and then, but we just talk. I know which room they stay in and everything. How long until you arrive?"

"_I'm getting really close; maybe a day away, probably less."_

"Well, I'll look forward to your coming. Do you remember where were meeting?"

"_Of course I do! I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

"Yes I'd like to place a reservation."

"Yes, in one week." Gabriella walked in the room at that moment and she walked over to the bed and sat down behind Troy, her legs going on either side of him. "That would be fantastic. Would it be possible to do it for 6:30?" She leaned forward and her lips grazed his neck. He smiled into the phone and she scraped her teeth gently across the skin. "That's great, thanks."

As Troy ended the conversation with the person on the other end of the line and hung up the phone Gabriella asked, "So who were you talking to?" She licked a small spot on his neck and blew cool air onto it.

"Oh, nothing. I just made reservations for us at the most fanciest restaurant in town."

A huge smile lit up Gabriella's entire face. "You mean I get to dress up?"

Troy laughed, "Yeah baby. You get to totally get all primped for me; not that you really need it, you always look absolutely frickin' stunning."

Just as Troy turned around to give Gabriella a proper kiss, there was a knock on the door. "Room service!"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the elevator and entered the lobby to be greeted by an upbeat song coming from the very expensive looking sound system. A DJ was situated behind the music player and he called out, "And now for an even faster song for you wild dancers out there this evening!"

The couple seated themselves at one of the many tables and chairs that outlined the dance floor. They talked through several songs until the DJ's voice cracked over the music.

_The morning cold and raining,_

_Dark before the dawn did come_

_How long in twilight waiting_

_Longing for the rising sun?_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

"And now let's slow it down for all you lovebirds out there."

_You came like crashing thunder,_

_Breaking through these walls of stone._

_You came with wide-eyed wonder_

_Into all this great unknown._

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

Troy held his hand out for Gabriella. "Can I have this dance?"

_Hush now don't you be afraid_

_I promise you I'll always stay_

_I'll never be that far away_

_I'm right here with you_

Gabriella blushed but nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor.

_You're so amazing; you shine like the stars._

_You're so amazing; the beauty you are._

_You came blazing right into my heart._

_You're so amazing you are..._

_You are._

_You came from heaven shining;_

_Breath of God still flows from you._

_The beating heart inside me_

_Crumbled at this one so new._

_Oh oh, Oh oh._

_No matter where or how far you wander,_

_For a thousand years or longer;_

_I will always be there for you,_

_Right here with you._

_You're so amazing; you shine like the stars._

_You're so amazing; the beauty you are._

_You came blazing right into my heart._

_You're so amazing you are..._

Troy spun Gabriella out and as she came back in and nestled in his arms Troy whispered an 'I love you' in her ear.

_I hope your tears are few and fast,_

_I hope your dreams come true at last,_

_I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on._

_I hope you wish on every star,_

_I hope you never fall too far,_

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you are._

A bright flash erupted in the dim room and distorted their vision for a couple seconds. As they saw properly again, Troy and Gabriella looked around to find the source of the light, but they saw nothing. Troy looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late so he escorted Gabriella off the dance floor and they walked over to the elevator while holding hands.

_You're so amazing; you shine like the stars._

_You're so amazing; the beauty you are._

_You came blazing right into my heart._

_You're so amazing..._

_You're so amazing; you shine like the stars._

_You're so amazing; the beauty you are._

_You came blazing right into my heart._

_You're so amazing you are..._

_You are._

"Hello again strangers!" They turned around and found that Travis was standing behind them once again. "How are you guys doing this fine evening?"

"Fine," Gabriella said as the elevator came to the lobby and all three of them walked into it.

"What are your plans over the next few days? You said you were on your honeymoon; any idea when you're going to head back home?"

Troy laughed, "You can't get rid of us that easily. We'll be here for another week at least; I've just made reservations at a restaurant in a week so we'll be here at least that long."

"Good, good." And just like the first time they rode in the elevator with him, Travis got off on the ninth floor after a cheerful 'goodbye'.

* * *

GPOV

_The dark figures formed a semi circle in the clearing gathering around something that I could not see. Their soft, billowing cloaks rustled in the wind and I shivered though I was not cold._

_At first, everything was silent until the dark mass erupted into whispered voices; clearly they were agitated about something. The thing that was in the middle of them let out a high pitched wailing and I took a step forward, feeling the need to protect the thing in the middle of the circle of black._

_I moved steadily toward the darkness; I wanted to see what had the figures so interested in it. I was still struck with the powerful sense that I needed desperately to protect someone or something. I looked around myself and then my eyes darted back to the group of people whispering as they made a sudden movement. Their bodies converged into one, and a slightly taller man draped in his own cloak walked slowly toward me._

_His face was in darkness by the hood and the black cloak covered his entire body. He walked toward me and I threw my arms out, ready to defend myself and whatever I felt the need to protect. The figure stopped just a few feet from me and lifted his head. I screamed in agony as my body convulsed when I saw the face of who was hidden in the hood._

_Eric reached for my body and I couldn't defend myself., I was alone; I would always be alone._

I woke up shivering in a cold sweat and got out of bed. I walked to the washroom and splashed cool water on my face; it calmed me and I walked back to the bed. I didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

At 7:15 I decided to get out of bed because I couldn't bear to spend one more second in there. I had been awake since my dream at 2:47. I had decided I wouldn't tell Troy about the dream. It wasn't nearly as scary now when I thought about it as when I was actually a character in it and I didn't want to worry Troy about it.

I was pretty sure I hadn't said, or screamed, anything about it in my sleep because if I had, I surely would have woken Troy and he would have tried to get me to wake up so he could comfort and I could go back to sleep with my nightmare haunting me.

I was extremely confused as a reaction to my feelings in the dream. I had felt so protective over something, and I couldn't even figure out what it was in my sleep, let alone now! Troy wasn't in the dream at all, so I knew it wasn't him I needed to defend, but there was no one else either. I had needed to protect the thing that had let out the cry in the circle of darkness. But it had disappeared before I could try to find out who or what it was.

What could that mean?

**AN: Tell me something I need to work on or something I did great. It's just a click away. The song is **_**Amazing**_** by Janelle. Also, I'm going camping this weekend so I won't update until at least Monday ... but then I start school next week, so it'll be really hectic.  
**


	25. High Voltage

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously:

_I was extremely confused as a reaction to my feelings in the dream. I had felt so protective over something, and I couldn't even figure out what it was in my sleep, let alone now! Troy wasn't in the dream at all, so I knew it wasn't him I needed to defend, but there was no one else either. I had needed to protect the thing that had let out the cry in the circle of darkness. But it had disappeared before I could try to find out who or what it was._

_What could that mean?_

And now:

He stretched in one fluid motion as his legs dragged himself out of the taxi. He grabbed the one, not overly large, suitcase he had brought, slammed the door, and walked to the curb as the bright yellow taxi sped away. His bright green eyes swept the sidewalk and the passers-by when they landed on one particular individual. His eyes narrowed on the small man.

"Travis!" he barked in a sharp tone.

The old man's eyes snapped up at his name and he jumped as he saw the face across the street. "Hello," he squeaked. The younger man rolled his fierce eyes beckoned Travis to his side of the road. Carefully looking both ways, Travis scurried across the street and fell into step with the younger man.

"Where is your car parked? We need to get out of the open."

"It's just across down the street sir … there, you see?"

The green-eyed man looked slightly to his left and saw a shabby blue car. "Hmm, indeed … I would've thought the partner I chose would have been slightly better off. Oh well, I guess not everyone can be perfect…" his voice trailed off, but the meaning was clear, and whether on purpose or not, his shoulders rose to look more intimidating. The two men continued to walk at a brisk pace until they reached the car parked on the side of the road. Travis hurried to the driver's side and hopped in while the green eyes scanned the streets again. He was about to step into the car when his eyes stopped on something. _Her. _He quickly snatched the camera out of his duffel bag and steadied it on the roof of the car.

_Snap. _A brief flash of light went off in the dim lighting of the evening but no one paid any attention whatsoever to the man beside the car. He looked at the picture he just took as it shot out of the cheap instant camera and he snarled to himself. _Fuck her. _

"Come on, sir, let's go. We don't want anyone to see you."

The green eyes travelled longingly along the brunette's curves, coming to rest on her pert breasts that were amplified by the deep purple, slightly low cut camisole for a few brief seconds. He forced his eyes up the rest of her petite body and he almost lunged across the street when his eyes found her lips. He blinked, trying to refocus, and then stepped into the passenger seat.

"Yes Travis. Gabriella can't know I'm here yet; it would ruin everything."

The old man nodded and turned the key in the ignition. "As you wish, Mr. Mitchell."

* * *

_Turkey, ham, bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, pickle, mayonnaise, and mustard… _Troy's brilliant white teeth sank into the whole wheat bread and his eyes fluttered closed as he groaned. Subway was definitely the best.

Gabriella giggled from across the table and his eyes opened to find her smiling at him with tired eyes.

"Wah?" his voice was muffled from the bite of sandwich that was stuffed into his ravenous mouth.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in months, not hours."

Troy's eyes narrowed at her and he said sarcastically, "well, so_rry _for being hungry." His eyes moved over to her untouched, still wrapped, buffalo chicken sandwich. "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

Gabriella yawned, "I'm just so tired; I couldn't sleep last night. I think it's interfering with my appetite."

His hands lowered his sandwich down to the table and he finished chewing his previous bite. His hand reached across the table and he ran his fingers along her thin forearm. His foot touched hers gently under the table. "Baby, you have to eat something; it's not healthy for you."

"Troy," she sighed, "I told you; I'm not hungry."

"Gabriella, if you refuse to eat, I'll … well, I…" he paused and then pushed his 'melt' sandwich away from him, "I won't eat either. I'm now on a food strike. I will not eat until you take a bite of your sandwich."

Gabriella frowned. "You should eat Troy; just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean you can't eat. It's not healthy for you either; and your tummy will be upset." Troy shook his head like a little boy refusing a punishment. "Troy, c'mon, just eat your goddamn sandwich!"

"I'm getting a craving for something else now…"

Gabriella blushed a brilliant shade of ruby red and turned her head, avoiding eye contact. Her hand pulled itself out of his grasp and curled itself with the other one in her lap. "Troy…" She still couldn't handle the outrageous things he said to her, whether it was in public or in private. His hand reached for her hand once again and grabbed it from across the table. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to each individual finger; he then lowered their hands and tangled their fingers together.

"You're beautiful."

The blush deepened, "please stop."

Troy sighed and re-wrapped his sandwich, grabbed his and her things and left the small Subway restaurant. He walked her over to a wall and set their things down on the ground, backing her up against the brick. "You are the most stunning woman I have ever met, Gabriella, and I _swear _I am going to tell you every single day until you accept it without question."

A single tear fell from her chocolate pools and Troy caught it and swept it away, before tucking a loose strand of her hair away from her face. He leaned down and pressed a short to kiss to her lips. When she didn't respond, he kissed her again for the same length of time.

"I'm just going to keep kissing you until you kiss me back," he warned, and he kissed her again, "and I could do this for a _very _long time." Another, slightly longer kiss was pressed upon her lips and she smiled faintly. Troy felt the smile against his lips and said sternly, "Gabriella, I'm going to find something else to do to persuade you to kiss me…" when she still refused to kiss him, he moved his nose into her neck and breathed deeply before biting softly. "Hey there gorgeous, are you going to kiss me now?"

Gabriella shook her head and mashed her lips together tightly. Troy's head moved up and he gave her earlobe a quick lick. Gabriella's lips parted slightly and she relaxed farther into the brick wall when his teeth nibbled along the tender flesh of her ear. "Kiss me baby," he whispered into her ear and she turned her head abruptly, connecting their lips within two seconds. His tongue shoved itself into her mouth and he swallowed her gasp. He pulled away and she smiled playfully, but then a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

"Fine; I give in. We'll go back to the hotel so you can sleep and you can eat later. The only catch is that once we get back, you can't do anything else until you eat."

"That sounds great." Gabriella grabbed Troy's and hand and they walked the few blocks to the hotel.

They walked into the room and Gabriella headed straight for the bed. Troy busied himself with putting her sandwich in the mini-fridge, while setting his on the table, prepared to eat it right away because he was still extremely hungry, having eaten only four bites of it at Subway.

"Hey Gabi," he started, making his way over to the bed, "I was thinki…" he trailed off as he saw her lying on top of the covers, barely on the bed, fast asleep. Troy chuckled, gently picking her up and pulling the covers down. He placed her in the bed and pulled the blankets up around her; she sighed, snuggling further into them. He walked back to his sandwich and basically threw it into his mouth.

* * *

GPOV

_The black cloaks had surrounded me; I could only see blackness around me. The wind howled toward me from an unknown direction and I shrunk back into myself. A high pitched shriek came from my right and I spun toward the noise, surprised when I could find nothing. The same shriek, only more pronounced, sounded again and I took a step toward the black mass that surrounded me. They took a step toward me._

_My eyes narrowed and I took another step toward the noise. They came, once again, straight toward me. Step by step, I came closer to them, until, if I reached my hand out, I could touch them. I didn't. I took a deep breath and took another step._

_A bright flash of light overtook me and I immediately took a step backwards, and it was gone. I gasped when I saw beneath one of the cloaks. The face of the thing was covered in a mask, but through the eye holes, I could clearly see two big, black, hollow eyes staring straight back at me with no emotion. Like they saw right into my soul, and couldn't care less about it._

_The shriek pierced the thick air again. I took a deep breath in through my nose and retook my last step into the cloaks. The white light came again, but this time I was prepared; I took another step, and another. And the light disappeared and I was met with a new sight. There was a huge thrown in front of me; only there was someone sitting in it; someone small. _

_I walked quickly towards it and as I got just feet from it, the creature raised its eyes. I stumbled back as I saw the deep green eyes staring back at me intently. Unlike the earlier black eyes, these eyes looked like they didn't know me at all, but yet they did – and they needed to know me even more._

_I finished the distance between us, and realized the creature was part human. But it had a different quality that made me extremely uneasy. I reached my hand forward – I don't know why… wanting to touch its cheek, maybe. Or to see if it would reach back. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming toward me, and I didn't have time to turn my head toward it before the creature gently wrapped its tiny hand around my finger._

_The brightest flash of white light interrupted my vision; I couldn't see anything. And this time, when it disappeared, there was nothing … no sound, no smell, no colour. It wasn't even like there was just no light … there was nothing at all. I was in trapped, in a complete and utter world of absolutely nothing._

* * *

NO ONE

Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily. Trying to calm herself down, she sat up in bed. Troy heard the bed squeak and made his way over to her, sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her cheek briefly. "Hmm I'm hungry," she stated and then giggled as she remembered earlier in the day.

"Finally!" Troy rose up onto his feet and swept over to the fridge, and grabbed her sandwich. Troy brought the sandwich over to the bed and handed her the sub. She placed it next to her and pulled him down on top of her.

"Umphh," Troy groaned as she landed, trying not to put too much weight on his fiancée. Gabriella giggled and swept his hair away from his face. "Gabriella…" he whined.

"Mhmm?"

"Am I squishing you?"

Gabriella snuggled further into his shoulder and tried to pull him down to rest on top of her. "Not at all. I'm comfy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and successfully pulled Troy to lay flat against her.

"I could get used to this," Troy said jokingly, "I mean I can feel every single curve on your absolutely stunning body. And don't start blushing." She did nonetheless.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I do not own Subway.**


	26. Personally Up Close

**Summary: Sometimes life doesn't hand you sugar all the way through; Gabriella has learned that the hard way. In sickness and in health, she must put a smile on her face, because some people would give anything to see her hurt. Troyella.**

**I Want Out**

Previously:

"_Am I squishing you?"_

_Gabriella snuggled further into his shoulder and tried to pull him down to rest on top of her. "Not at all. I'm comfy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and successfully pulled Troy to lay flat against her._

"_I could get used to this," Troy said jokingly, "I mean I can feel every single curve on your absolutely stunning body. And don't start blushing." She did nonetheless._

And now:

Two and a half weeks later, Gabriella and Troy were seated at a table in an expensive restaurant located on the very coastline. They were on the balcony portion, overlooking the ocean. The table was reasonably small as there were only two of them. Troy had moved her dress slightly up around her knee and was drawing small designs all over her bare knee cap, much to Gabriella's delight.

Troy leaned over closer to her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Troy murmured into her ear.

"Only a million and two times ... and that's just tonight."

Troy smiled faintly, "you deserve it. Although you always look ravishing, tonight you look simply divine." He continued on with the light strokes to her supple skin.

Gabriella was wearing a red silky dress that came to rest just at her knee, which was why she didn't complain when Troy placed his hand on her knee because he only raised the dress slightly. It was low cut and had a silver rhinestone pendent that gathered it together in the front right between her breasts. It was very fitted all along the torso, and then flowed out so it flipped around her as she walked.

Troy leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Stunning."

* * *

Travis stood at the entrance to the fancy restaurant. He spotted a waiter and called him over. He pulled eight twenties out of his wallet and said, "There's a young couple sitting upstairs on the balcony. The man is wearing a black suit with a red tie, and the woman is wearing a red silk dress that comes to her knee. You go upstairs; ask them if you can take a picture, then you bring it down to me." Travis placed the money into the waiter's hand. "Do we have a deal?"

The waiter smiled, nodded, took the camera, and walked away. Travis waited for the man to return, and when he did, Travis took a look at the picture. Satisfied, he turned away and walked briskly away. When the waiter called out 'thanks', he just lifted up his hand in recognition, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

"Erm, hi Ms. Montez, this is Dr. Rogers. I was just calling you to let you know that it is time for your check up; we have to make sure the cancer is still at bay and you are healthy. This was the only number on your file ... so I hope I have the right house. Ahem... either way, please call me back at 001 456 8602 and let me know when you would like to schedule the appointment. Thank you."_ Beep._

* * *

Eric sat on his bed, looking through the box to his left. He smiled at all the contents. The door behind him opened and he turned to watch the old man walk in.

"Did you get it?"

The man smiled, "Yes."

"Good."

"I have something for you," Eric paused and took something out of his pocket. The shiny black metal glinted in the moonlight and Travis gasped when he saw the outline of the object. "I want you to keep this safe, until the day comes. You don't take it out of this room until that date, you hear?"

Travis nodded mutely and took the object from Eric's large hand.

"When the time comes, I will give you orders, and you must follow them, otherwise everything could be ruined."

Travis nodded again and placed the black gun swiftly into his pants.

* * *

Maria walked into the small house and set her keys on the table. Her black bag dropped to the ground as she began to rub her tired eyes. She was exhausted. In fact, she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep in months, ever since her daughter, as well as her boyfriend, had mysteriously disappeared. She had awoken in the morning, a plan set in her head to go and visit Gabriella, when the phone started to ring. She walked over to phone while putting in a pair of pearl studs into her ears and then picked up the buzzing device.

She smiled when she heard the voice of her best friend, Lucille on the other line. However, her smile transformed into an expression of horror when she heard the words spew from her mouth.

"They're gone!"

...Maria frowned at the memory; she missed Gabriella – and Troy as well – so much.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a faint red blinking light coming from the counter. She walked slowly over to the counter and pressed the 'playback' button on the message machine and a rewinding sound could be heard as the tape went back to the start. The noise stopped and Maria reached over to press the play button.

"_Hi Maria; it's Gloria. We haven't talked in so long and I wanted to know if you wanted to go for tea sometime; catch up, you know? Well, it seems you're not in right now; that's too bad. Anyway, call me back when you get this and we'll get together sometime! Bye." _

Maria sighed; Gloria used to be such a great friend of hers, but since Gabriella had disappeared, she no longer could find an interest in socializing. The only person that could make her try to continue with her life was Lucille. Maria pressed the delete button and listened to the next message...

"_Hello there Maria, this is Carl Lawrence from work. I'm planning a party for the employees at the office and I was wondering if you had any input in what you would like to see at the small get-together, or if you're even interested in going. Let me know ASAP and thanks in advance." _

Without even pausing to think about it, Maria pressed the delete button; there was no way she would ever go to a party while her daughter and almost son were missing and hadn't been heard from for several months. There was one more message on the machine.

"_Erm, hi Ms. Montez, this is Dr. Rogers. I was just calling you to let you know that it is time for your check up; we have to make sure the cancer is still at bay and you are healthy. This was the only number on your file ... so I hope I have the right house. Ahem... either way, please call me back at 001 456 8602 and let me know when you would like to schedule the appointment. Thank you."_

_Beep._

Extremely confused, Maria picked up the phone and called the number she was given. After two rings, someone picked up. _"Dr. Roger's office, how may I help you?"_

"Um, hello, my name is Maria Montez, to which—"

"_Oh! Ms. Montez, finally; we were wondering if you were going to come back to check if the cancer was back. Thank heavens we reached you."_

"I don't understand; I went to the doctor for my regular check up just last week and I didn't have cancer. Plus, my doctor's name is Kimberley Johnson, not Janet Rogers. Where are you calling from anyway?"

The receptionist on the other side of the phone replied, _"Salt Lake City, ma'am."_

"What? That's insane; I've never even been to Salt Lake City."

"_Well, we have a record of you being here a few months ago, getting treated for a __Trophoblastic__ tumour. It's a type of rare cancer; we found it in your reproductive system because you thought you were pregnant."_

"I haven't thought I was pregnant since I actually was, with my daughter, over twenty years ago and I most definitely do _not _have cancer."

"_Well, a Ms. Gabriella Montez was in here a fe—"_

Mrs. Montez choked and her eyes bulged into the size of moons. "Who?" She whispered.

"_A Ms. Gabriella Montez ... she was in here with a young man; I don't remember his name though."_ The nurse was cut off when a sharp, blaring ringing cut into the phone, and then the line went dead.

Ms. Montez grabbed her keys and stumbled out the door and into the pouring rain.

* * *

Jack looked up from his newspaper when he heard the insistent rapping at the door. "Coming, coming ... geesh, I'M COMING!" Jack opened the door only to find a drenched Maria Montez standing on his doorstep, shivering, with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Lucille!" He reached for her hand and pulled her into the house as Lucille came from out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw the sight of her best friend in such a state.

"Oh dear; what happened Maria?"Lucille rushed over to the door and led both of them over to the living room, sitting beside Maria, offering any comfort she could.

Maria just sobbed and Lucille held her and when she could finally speak, she gasped, "This doctor, he called me, and I didn't know what to think – I mean, I don't have cancer! But he just kept insisting that it was Salt Lake City, but I've never even been there. And my poor baby; is she alright? Did it hurt?" The wailing commenced again.

Jack looked like someone had just shoved a lemon meringue pie into his face, "What the fu –"

"Shush, Jack. Maria, I don't understand. Just calm down and tell me everything."

Maria retold everything that had happened once she had gotten home that afternoon. By the end, Jack's mouth was hanging off its hinges and Lucille was crying along with Maria. It took a while for Jack to compose himself, but when he did, he reached over, grabbed the phone and called a few select people.

* * *

They all arrived at the same time. The doorbell rang, and when Jack rushed to answer it, he found not only Chad and Taylor, but Zeke and Sharpay as well.

"Yo coach; what's up?" Chad said.

"Move," Sharpay ordered, and pushed all three guys out of her way, Taylor following closely behind her.

Maria re-stated the story to her daughter's best friends and after the end they all had the same response: "Gabi has cancer?" Chad stood up from the couch and walked back over to the door, putting on his shoes. He grabbed his keys out from his pocket and opened the door.

"Chad, what _are_ you doing?"

"Well, duh; we have our first lead. They were in Salt Lake City ... we have to go to the airport."

Seven pairs of feet followed him out the door and into the rain; all seven minds finally having a hope for their friends who were somewhere, alone, in the immense and highly populated world.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Let me know.**


End file.
